This Fire Will Guide You Home
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: The Dark One has been freed from its prison. Skeleton King fused with it. Young Ellie sacrificed herself to save Shuggarzoom and purify the Power Primate. Now Antauri has ran off in search, believing Ellie is not dead. Follow the continuation of Guide You Home, with the tales of a certain White Monkey. (ChiroXJinmay. AntauriXOC SparxXNova)
1. The Savage Lands Prt 1

The Savage Lands Prt 1.

 **Antauri's POV.**

I've been travelling across the Zone of Wasted Years for almost an entire day, following Ellie's voice. She lead me to a tunnel that lead to an underground jungle. The area was radiating with the Skeleton King's presence, but I can sense Ellie's light clearing a path for me.

I still cannot believe what has happened. Eleanor sacrificed herself to save Shuggarzoom from the Dark One. Purified the Power Primate from its corruption. But why her? She was still too young.

My body was engulfed by the white flame again. A surge of pain pulsed through my head. Hovering above my head, an apparition of Ellie appeared before me. She looked like the same before she sacrificed herself.

 _Do not fret, Antauri... I'm still here with you... Follow the path I laid out for you... Come find me..._

With that, the apparition and the white flame vanished. I can see the path clearly. It was leading over the jungle, to the other side.

I placed my hand over my heart, "I will find you, Ellie. And I will find a way to bring you back."

With that, I followed the path over the jungle, to the other side.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Inside the Super Robot...***_

 **Chiro's POV.**

It's been nearly a day since everything happened. Skeleton King successfully freed the Dark One from its egg, infused with it. Ellie sacrificed herself to seal the egg and purified the Power Primate from its corruption. And Antauri has ran off somewhere.

Ever since Antauri ran off, I have been hearing Ellie's voice inside my head. She was calling my name. Telling me to find her. But, I'm not sure if my mind is playing tricks with me, how to react or tell the others.

With the repairs of the Super Robot complete, it was time to find Antauri. Jinmay joined to help us.

Otto tried adjusting the communicator signal, "I'm not getting anything. He must be out of range."

"I still don't understand why Antauri ran off." Jinmay spoke up.

"He's more connected with the Power Primate than the rest of us." Gibson answered.

"Maybe Antauri believes Ellie's still alive somewhere." Otto suggested.

Sparx shook his head with a sulk, "I wish it was possible, but it's not."

I sulked. Suddenly, the alarm went off and the Central Computer showed Shuggarzoom with a red beacon outside the city.

"There's still a chance." Gibson spoke up, "I've got a faint trace on his signal."

"There's no time to waste." I spoke up, then called, "Monkeys Mobilize!"

With that, The Monkeys and I used the elevators to our stations. Jinmay took my seat in the Command Center. We drove the Super Robot to follow Chiro's signal.

"Antauri's signal is coming from the Zone of Wasted Years." Sparx noticed.

"That region has been the source of many Skeleton King attacks." Gibson pointed out.

The Super Robot found Antauri's signal and landed nearby. The Monkeys, Jinmay and I exit the Robot and find a tunnel that lead underground. Ellie's voice echoed in my head, telling me to go inside.

Gibson looked over his scanner, "Antauri's last transmission eminated from this location."

"Then that's where we're going." Otto encouraged.

"What if he comes out and we miss him?" Nova pointed out, "Someone's gotta wait here."

The Monkeys and I looked at each other. Then Jinmay volunteered, "I'll do it. I'll stay."

Otto gave her one of our spare communicators, "Don't worry, Jinmay. You can use this to call us, if you need to."

Jinmay smiled, "Thanks, Otto."

With that, the Monkeys and I entered the tunnel, following Gibson's scanner. The tunnel grew dark, but there was a little lumination, so we could see where we were going.

I looked across and saw a green light. "Hey, what's that over there?" I pointed.

The Monkeys stopped and followed my gaze. I felt something calling out to me. Like a distant memory or a supernatural force.

I followed the tunnel and the Monkeys followed behind me. The tunnel lead to what looked like an untamed jungle.

"Somebody tell me I'm dreaming." Nova gasped.

"A hidden aquatic jungle world." Gibson spoke up, "Not a dream, Nova. A Skeleton King created nightmare."

Sparx nodded, "Yeah. And who knows what's crawling around down there." Then he sighed, "Great."

"So why do you think Antauri came down here?" Otto asked.

"We're gonna find out." Sparx spoke up, "Follow me."

Then Gibson cleared his throat, "Sparx. I have the tracker."

Sparx pouted, while Gibson smirked. With that, we used our rocket packs to fly over the jungle, to where Antauri was located.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, at the other side of the Jungle...***_

 **Antauri's POV.**

I arrived to the other side of the jungle with minimal resistance. The other side of the jungle revealed an abandoned tree-house. It looked like it has been here for years, and yet it feels very familiar somehow.

I walked toward the green double-doors and opened them. I entered the house. It was dark and covered in cobwebs and dust. Another familiar door opened. The light from the outside revealed the room to be the laboratory from our nightmare. The same lab Sparx, Nova, Otto, Gibson and I were created.

I placed my hand on a switch and a pair of blue doors opened. In a flash of light, a holographic screen appeared with the face of my creator. Ellie's father. The Alchemist.

 _"My time grows increasingly short. So, I fear this will be my last recording. I make in hopes that when I'm gone, my life's work will not be forgotten. It was here, in my labratory, that I merged primates with science and magic, to create 6 cyborg warriors."_

I looked over to my left and found five dust-covered tubes. The same tubes we were born in.

 _"This is where my Monkey Team came to be."_

I wiped a handful of dust. The tube of full of purple liquid. This was the tube that created me. I remember waking up and seeing young Ellie looking at me with a smile. Another surge of pain pulsed through my head.

 _"They are my final hope. My last effort to protect the universe from an evil beyond imagination. Even now, the Dark Force approaches and I am helpless to defy its vile power. For I have drawn too close... Soon, the good side of me will be consumed... By the bad... I beg of you. Remember me not as the creature I will become... But as the person I was."_

Tears welled up in the Alchemist's eyes as he continued.

 _"The person I am! My Little Light. Do not believe you failed to save me. You have done so much more. You have made me very proud."_

The hologram vanished and a light switched on to reveal a spiral staircase leading to a large platform with a large control console and a library. I followed the staircase to the platform. In the center was a tube covered in dust.

I wiped the dust from the tube. Inside was a mechanical skull and spine. How long has this been here? I don't remember this.

Another recording of the Alchemist played by the bookshelves.

 _"The Silver Monkey. The pinnacle of my robot warrior evolution. The perfect fighting machine, but ultimately... A failure."_

A bookcase opened to reveal a silver helmet and other endoskeleton parts.

 _"For the battle against the evil requires more than metal parts and computer circuits. It demands living energy. The unleashed power of the Primate."_

I took the helmet and something clicked in my mind, "Ellie..." The Silver Monkey can be used to bring Ellie back!

I took the pieces and laid then around the tube. I walked to the central control console and pulled the switch. The pieces and the skeleton fit together and created a Robot Monkey in a similar model to the rest of us.

Its eyes were a sapphire blue. The casing was silver with a black accent. Almost like a ghost. Its weapons were morphing its hands into a pair of indigo ghost claws with a black skeletal feature. Similar to mine and Ellie's.

With that construction complete, it was time to find a way to release Ellie into the robot monkey.

"Antauri!" I heard a familiar voice called from behind me.

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

"Antauri!" I called.

We followed Gibson's tracker to the treehouse on the other side of the jungle. We were attacked by the plant life, but were rescued by a mysterious entity. The Monkeys and I followed Antauri's footprints into the treehouse, into the lab, and found Antauri on a platform, working on something.

Antauri turned to us, "Monkey Team? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you." Sparx answered.

"What are you doing, Antauri?" Nova asked.

Antauri stepped aside to reveal an operating table. Laying lifeless on the table was a silver monkey robot. Similar model to the others. Silver casing with a black accent. Sapphire blue eyes.

"You're rebuilding Ellie?" Otto guessed.

Gibson shook his head, "This is entirely unnatural. Not to mention impossible. Ellie is... No more."

Antauri hissed at Gibson, "You're wrong!" Then he grabbed the silver monkey and ran into a corner of the bookshelves.

Gibson drew one of his drills and whispered, "I did bring tranquilizor darts, should we need to subdue him."

I lowered his cyber-back drill, "There's no need for then, Gibson."

Moaning echoed around us.

Antauri hugged the silver monkey close.

"We miss Ellie too." Nova told him in a sad tone.

Antauri looked at the silver monkey, and buried his head into its chest. I placed my hand over his shoulder. He must have really cared about Ellie. I can understand his pain. Ellie was like a sister to me. I would've done anything to protect her.

Then the moaning got louder. A trio of black Formless attacked. They weren't like the regular Formless we've fought before. They were all black and feral.

The Monkeys summoned their weapons to fight them. However the Formless were able to knock the Monkeys down. Nova defeated the trio and they melted into ooze. However there was a fourth one and it knocked her down.

Antauri charged toward the Formless and attacked it with his claws, defeating it. Once everything calmed down, the Monkeys and I got back to our feet.

"What were those things?" Sparx asked.

"I would speculate some sort of Guardian Formless. Adapted to this jungle setting." Gibson answered, rubbing his head.

Growling and moaning came from all around us. The Monkeys and I looked around and we were surrounded by more of the Guardian Formless. And they were approaching us.

"There's too many!" Otto shouted, as we summoned our weapons again.

Antauri turned to the silver monkey on the floor, "Ellie!"

"Antauri, wait!" Nova called after him.

Antauri grabbed the monkey and placed it on the center of the platform. He pulled a lever and the monkey was encased in a glass tube. He pushed the switch and electricity illuminated the entire room.

The Guardian Formless continued to approach us, ready to fight or eat us. Sparx, Gibson and Nova were knocked down again.

"Antauri! We gotta make a run for it!" I shouted.

However the Formless got me and Otto. Antauri shut down the console and the silver monkey fell. No signs of movement or life.

Antauri kneelt by the monkey and shook it, "Ellie! Ellie, wake up!" Then sulked.

The Formless surrounded Antauri and he screamed.

 **To be continued...**


	2. The Savage Lands Prt 2

The Savage Lands Prt 2.

 **Chiro's POV.**

"Ellie! Ellie, wake up!" Antauri shook the silver monkey again.

"That's not Ellie." Gibson shouted.

"Get outta here, Antauri!" I told Antauri.

The Guardian Formless turned to the Team and I spat some kind of webbing around us. We couldn't move! The Formless surrounded Antauri and force-separated him from the silver monkey.

" **ELEANOR**!" Antauri screamed, as green and white energy erupted from him.

I sensed a familiar presence leaving Antauri's body and entering the silver monkey's. The Formless froze in place. A white flame engulfed the silver monkey as it started to change shape.

It's silver casing turned snow white. Mid-back length black hair grew on its head. And it took the shape of a girl. It almost looked like... Ellie.

* * *

( **A/N: Cover Image.** )

* * *

Both monkeys fell to the ground.

"Antauri!" Otto cried in worry.

The Formless surrounded Antauri and spat webbing around him too. They created some sort of long bone, attached us to it and carried us out of the lab, through the jungle, leaving the silver monkey.

Antauri stirred awake looked around, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything, Antauri?" I asked him.

Antauri shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't. Everything is a haze. All I remember is travelling through the Zone of Wasted Years, following Ellie's voice. Guiding me. Then nothing."

"Ellie's... Gone, Antauri." Nova told him.

Antauri nodded, "I understand that now."

* * *

 **Antauri's POV.**

The Formless took us to a pyramid temple and started climbing the stairs.

"What is that thing?" Otto asked, as he moved to see it.

"Trouble." Chiro answered.

"This is all Gibson's fault." Sparx spoke up, turning to Gibson, "If you would've let me lead the Team, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Gibson glared back, "Oh ho! That's rich! I was the one who insisted we bring the Super Robot! But no!"

Sparx turned to the Formless marching next to us, "Can you do me a favor and eat Gibson first?"

The Formless arrived to the top of the stairs, which lead to a doorway that looked similar to a skull.

Nova gasped as a shadow passed us, "Did you see that?"

The aura from the shadow... It couldn't be!

The shadow passed us again and took out the Formless beside us. Then took out the other Formless with ease. The two carrying us put the bone down and turned. The shadow took out one of them.

"What is going on?" Chiro asked.

I looked up and a smile grew on my face. The shadow revealed to be the silver monkey. It was awake and alive. The presence... The aura...

Eleanor has returned!

The Formless roared and spat webbing at her. Ellie jumped out of the way and phased through it. The Formless melted on the spot. Everyone was surprised. Like they've seen a ghost.

Ellie walked toward us, "Thank goodness I found you. I was worried I was too late."

"Ellie!" Chiro smiled.

"No! I can't believe it." Otto gasped.

"You better believe it, Otto." Ellie smiled, "You think I'd ever leave my family?"

She walked behind us and used her claws and free us. Ellie freed Nova last.

Nova threw her arms around Ellie, "It's you! It really is you!"

Ellie hugged her back.

"Words escape me, my dear." Gibson spoke up.

Sparx smiled, "It's good to have you back, Ellie." Nova let Ellie go.

"I thought you were gone for good." Chiro smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I knew you were still with us." I smiled.

Ellie smiled back, "I never truly left. I was always with you." Then she bowed to me, "I owe you my life, Antauri."

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

A scream echoed over our heads.

"That's Jinmay!" Chiro recognised.

Otto pointed to the doorway, "It's coming from in there!"

"Let's go." Chiro instructed, as he, the Monkeys and I entered the doorway.

Inside was a large hallway with numerous paintings and sculptures. It was a bit dark. A chill ran down my spine. My head was aching like I've caught a cold. Something's not right here.

"Use caution, Team." Antauri instructed, "I sense danger everywhere."

"What is this place?" Otto asked.

"Some kind of arcane tomb, built thousands of years ago." Gibson answered.

Nova noticed something and shouted, "Sparx, looked out!"

Sparx walked ahead and stepped on something. A pillar fell from the ceiling, aiming for Sparx. Nova pushed him out of the way.

"What happened?" Sparx asked. Nova slapped him off her.

"Be careful where you walk, Team." Chiro instructed, "Don't touch anything."

We continued walked down the hallway, watching our step along the way. However, a trap door opened underneath us and we fell down a slide with a large boulder chasing after us.

Pendulum scythes and darts attacked as we ran and our exit was closing on us. Luckily we were able to reach safety before the exit closed and the boulder got us.

We caught our breath and looked at the room we entered. It looked like a temple make of crystal. On top of the alter was a young woman in a black dress an black gloves. Her skin was grey, hair black with violet streaks, tied in two pigtails and her eyes were vibrant purple-pink.

She looked like a person under the influence of my father's evil.

"This tomb is the perfect resting place for great warriors, such as yourselves." The woman spoke in a familiar voice, "Don't you agree, Hyperforce?"

"Who are you?" Chiro asked.

"You may call me Valeena, Chiro." She answered, "I, too, was once a citizen of Shuggarzoom, before certain powers saw me fit to rule this realm."

"What powers?" Chiro asked.

An image of Skeleton King appeared.

"Father?" I recognised, then a memory came to me, "Now I remember you. You were that fortune-teller from the Circus."

Valeena looked at me, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I was the girl who burned you." I answered.

She smiled, "Ah, the Little Light has returned from the dead. How appropriate."

"Father's gone. We saw it happen." I told her.

Chiro nodded, "He was destroyed!"

"You pathetic fools!" Valeena snapped, "His soul lives on. Skeleton King was not destroyed." She smiled, as an image of the Dark One re-growing its body and corrupting planets, "His essence was fused with the unleashed Dark One. Together, they ravage the universe, corrupting worlds like a glorious plague."

I clutched my head in disbelief, "No... That can't be right..."

I remember sealing the Egg and purifying the Power Primate with my sacrifice. How did we fail to prevent this?

"And when he gathers enough power, he will return to ravage Shuggarzoom, and free me from this retched underworld!" Valeena finished.

The Monkeys and I summoned our weapons. "I don't think that's gonna happen." Sparx told her.

"Lower your weapons." Valeena ordered, "Oppose me, and the girl's end will be swift."

She gestured to her right. A Guardian Formless held Jinmay in its grasp. Oh no...

"Jinmay!" Chiro cried.

"Goodbye, Hyperforce. I leave you with a final gift." Valeena farewelled, as the alter elevated toward the hole in the ceiling.

A large purple egg took the alter's place. Chills crawled down my spine. Something bad was inside.

"What is that?" Nova asked.

"It looks like... Something's moving inside it." Otto noticed.

"Brace yourselves! Whatever's inside that egg, it's not friendly." I told everyone.

The egg ripped opened to reveal a large black monster with red markings and yellow spikes. It roared at us and stomped its feet, like a sumo.

"Formation Z, Team!" Chiro instructed, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

The monster threw its fist into the ground, but we jumped out of the way.

" **Monkey Fu!** " Chiro attacked first.

The monster ate Chiro's Monkey Fu and was uneffected. Chiro jumped off its head.

" **Electo-Vibra Force!** " Sparx fired his stunning attack at the monster.

The attack only tickled the beast, and it whacked Sparx into the nearest wall behind him.

"Sparx! No!" Nova cried in worry.

She leaped into the air and aimed a punch at the beast. The beast jumped out of the way and knocked Nova into the ground.

"Careful! The creature's faster than it looks!" Gibson alerted.

He fired his lasers at the beast, but the lasers had little effect. It threw Gibson away with its tail. Otto tried attacking its ankle, but the beast kicked him off and into another wall.

"Otto!" Chiro and I cried.

Chiro summoned his Inner Primate astral body and tackled the beast. The beast roared and threw a sharp piece of debris at Chiro. It almost reached through the astal body and hit Chiro. Chiro removed the debris and the beast knocked him back with powerful palm strikes.

It charged toward Chiro, but Antauri and I flew in between, " **Monkey Mind Scream!** "

Antauri and I fired a conjoined Monkey Mind Scream at the beast. The beast took the a step back from the stun. I phased through its head, allowing it to get confused, and Chiro finished the job by removing the beast's head.

The beast melted away, Chiro withdrew the astral body and everything calmed.

Chiro smiled at me, "It's good to have you back, Ellie."

I nodded in agreement, then transformed my hand into a plug, "Let's activate the others."

Antauri nodded and did the same. He insert the plug into the back of Otto's head.

Otto woke up and rubbed his head, "What hit me?"

Then I reactivated Nova. Nova rubbed her head, "Ugh... My circuitry..."

"You'll be fine, Nova." I assured her.

Then Otto and Nova reactivated Sparx and Gibson.

"Are you okay?" Otto asked Gibson.

"My servos are a little burned out, but I'll survive." Gibson answered.

"So how do we get outta here?" Chiro asked, as he looked around, "This tomb is sealed tight."

"There might be a switch on the other side of that door." I summarised, pointing to a closed door, in front of us. Then I turned to Antauri "May I do the honors?"

He bowed with a smile, "Be my guest."

I smiled back and walked toward the door. I raised my hand, entered my Ghost Mode. I walked through the door and exit my Ghost Mode as I reached the other side. I found the switched and pulled it.

The door opened. I looked at the others, "Let's hurry."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I followed the hallway to a spiral of stairs. We could hear Valeena singing. We were getting close.

We reached the top of the stairs, which lead to the top of the pyramid. Valeena had Jinmay trapped to a sacrificial podium. A portal was opening in the sky of the underground jungle.

"It's Jinmay." Chiro gasped, as he saw her.

"Let's get her." Otto suggested.

"Wait, Otto. We need to know what we're up against." Antauri told him.

The portal widened and The Dark One, with Father, appeared. Father approached Jinmay and readied to eat her. Jinmay screamed.

"It's Skeleton King! She's summoning him!" Chiro alerted, "The time to move is now!"

"I'll take care of Skeleton King." I told him, "You guys stop Valeena's ritual."

"Be careful, Ellie." Antauri told me.

I gave him a nod, entered my Ghost Mode and phased through the ground toward the podium. Once close enough, I leaped out of the ground and freed Jinmay from her binds.

"Run, Jinmay!" I told her, "Go!"

Skeleton King turned his attention to me. He fired a blast of dark energy at me. I exit my Ghost Mode, flipped out of the way and attacked by scratching his eyes. Skeleton King yelped in pain, as the scratches healed, then glared at me. He fired another blast at me, but I jumped into the air. His aim followed me.

" **Nether Shield!** " I created a shield around me, protecting myself from the blast.

Skeleton fired another blast. It pierced through my shield and attacked me. As I fell, he fired another one.

His guard fell. I grabbed Skeleton King by his crown, entered my Ghost Mode and delivered a powerful head-butt. Skeleton gasped in pain, as the pain traveled across the tendril and hurt the Dark One Worm.

Valeena noticed and cried, "Master!"

The skulls stopped attacking Chiro. A green light enveloped his body and he shouted, " **Monkey Mind Scream!** "

Chiro released a powerful Monkey Mind Scream at the skeleton alter, fused with the Power Primate. The alter cracked and exploded into nothing but debris.

The Dark One and Skeleton King retreated. I grabbed Skeleton King before he escape. However his neck snapped and the Dark One and Skeleton King's head returned to space, before the portal closed.

I removed Skeleton King's body from on top of me and returned to my family.

I turned to Valeena, "Your powers are finished, Valeena. And so are you."

The bubbles popped, releasing Gibson and Sparx. Chiro, Nova and Otto got back to their feet.

Valeena charged at me, "NOOOO!"

I raised my hand and released a wave of black energy at her. Valeena fell off the pyramid and into a pool below her.

Jinmay emerged from her hiding spot. Chiro noticed her, "Jinmay!"

"Chiro!" Jinmay called, as she climbed to the top, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Chiro asked, tilting his head.

"If I wasn't captured, you wouldn't have to rescue me." She explained, "None of this would've happened."

"It's not your fault, Jinmay." Chiro assured, then smiled, "And besides, friends come first."

He smiled at Antauri, who smiled back. I felt a powerful jolt surge through my head, and my mind went completely blank.

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

I smiled at Antauri, who smiled back at me. Then the ground started to shake violently.

"What's happening?" Otto asked.

"The cave's collapsing!" Gibson answered.

The red clouds cleared to reveal the ceiling was beginning to give out on top of us.

"What do we do?" Nova asked.

Sparx looked across and pointed, "Look!"

We followed his gaze and the Super Robot was making its way toward us, through a crack.

"Who summoned the Robot?" I asked.

"Everyone inside. Now." Ellie told us with a strong tone.

Jinmay, the Monkeys, Ellie and I quickly made our way into the Super Robot and took our stations. The Super Robot flew through the crack, into the skies of the Zone of Wasted Years.

Everyone cheered in relief.

"Now, let's head home, Team." I smiled.

* * *

 ***Later, In Shuggarzoom City...***

 **Chiro's POV.**

Nova, Antauri, Otto and I were in the Command Center, looking over Jinmay's progress on her training. Jinmay completed the training simulation. She was starting to look like a robot and a new member of the Hyperforce.

"Wow." She's really starting to master her powers." I smiled.

"It was Nova's training the did it." Otto pointed out.

Nova waved her hands with a smile, "Nah. I didn't have to do much. She's a natural."

"What do you guys think?" Ellie spoke up, as she entered the Command Center, "Do I look better?"

We turned to see Ellie's new look. She was wearing her scarf and fingerless gloves, like before. But she was also wearing a white collared shirt under a pair of black hooded overalls. Her hair was cut back to its normal length with her bangs hanging over her face. Her tail swayed behind her.

"You look great, Ellie." Nova smiled with a thumbs-up.

"Looking very good." I smiled.

"Like nothing happened before." Antauri nodded.

Ellie smiled. Then Sparx and Gibson arrived, still arguing about the command system in the Team.

"No, no, no. Listen." Sparx started, "If Chiro's First-in-Command, and Antauri's Second-in-Command, then it's obvious that I'm Third-in-Command."

Gibson shook his head, "That is absolutely obsurd." Then turned to Antauri, "Antauri, who, pre-tell, is Third-in-Command?"

Antauri gestured to Ellie with a smile, "Why, Ellie of course."

Gibson and Sparx's jaws dropped in disbelief. Ellie put her hands behind her back and gave a shy smile.

"Well, it's all over now." Otto spoke up, "The city is finally safe from Skeleton King."

Ellie shook my head, "No one is safe from Skeleton King."

I nodded, "Ellie's right. As long as he's out there, terrorizing the cosmos, we have to do something about it."

Antauri nodded in agreement, "The why don't we?"

* * *

 _ ***Later...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The citizens of Shuggarzoom gathered around the Super Robot, to hear what we have to tell them. Chiro, the Monkeys, Jinmay and I were on the Super Robot's shoulders.

"Citizens of Shuggarzoom, the city is safe." Chiro announced, "But Skeleton King is still out there, spreading his evil across the galaxy. But don't worry. Your Hyperforce is gonna stop him once and for all."

The citizens cheered.

"In our abscence, you will have a new protector to guard Shuggarzoom." Chiro gestured to Jinmay, "Her name is Jinmay."

The citizens cheered for her. Jinmay was wearing a white dress with a red scarf, red gloves and black boots.

Chiro smiled at Jinmay, "You know, you make that outfit look pretty good."

Jinmay smiled back, "Thank you, Chiro. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" He asked.

She pecked him on the cheek, Chiro blushed, "You'll come back to me." She told him.

Then she made her way down to the citizens of Shuggarzoom.

I waved to the crowd, "Good bye, Shuggarzoom. We'll be back."

With that, Chiro, the Monkeys and I entered the Super Robot and took our stations. The Super Robot took off to space and we started our pursuit on the Dark One Worm and Skeleton King.


	3. Season of the Skull

Season of the Skull.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It took a while to find him, but we found him. The Super Robot was chasing the Dark One Worm, and we were on its tail. The Monkeys, Chiro and I were sitting in our chairs, in the Command Center.

"The Skeleton King Worm is gaining speed. Its distance is 2.7 astro-units." Gibson informed.

"This is all-or-nothing, Team. Charge up the Torso Cannons." Chiro instructed.

Otto pressed a few buttons and informed, "Charged and ready, Chiro."

"Fire!" Chiro shouted.

The Super Robot fired the Torso Cannons at the worm. Direct hit, but the Dark One Worm wasn't happy.

"Uh... I think all we did was make it angry." Nova noticed.

"Hold our position." Antauri instructed.

The Dark One Worm turned to face us and fired a beam of energy at us. The Super Robot braced itself. Spectres and dark colors were all we could see.

The hall shook and the alarm went off.

"What's happening?" Chiro asked.

"The beam is... Transporting us across the cosmos!" Gibson informed with a gasp.

The spectres flew past us. Once everything calmed down, we found ourselves no longer in space. The Monkeys, Chiro and I exit the Super Robot to see where we landed, but our surrounded by a thick cloud of fog.

"Where are we? I can't see anything through this fog." Nova asked.

Antauri spoke up, "Wait. I sense many lifeforms approaching."

Through the fog, glowing eyes surrounded us. Otto noticed something and alerted, "Chiro! Look out!"

A black imp charged through the fog and knocked Chiro onto his back. The eyes moved closer to reveal to be more imps of all shapes and sizes. Three more charged toward us.

Sparx summoned his magnets, " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** "

The other imps moved aside and the big imp protected itself. Sparx's attack had no effect. The imp struck Sparx to the ground.

Nova leaped to attack with her gauntlets, but the imp ate her. She threw punches which forced the imp to spit her out.

" **Chiro Spear-o!** " Chiro attacked the imp on top of him, knocking it back into the air.

Chiro kicked himself back to his feet and readied to fight back. The imp fired a blast from its tail. Chiro was knocked back to the ground. Antauri leaped to attack the imp. It fired another blast at him, knocking Antauri back to the ground.

The imps approached closer to us.

"Our powers are useless against these fiends." Gibson noticed.

I was about ready to attack back with a Spectral Spiral, until something strange happened. My claws turned white with an azure hue and my body started glowing like before, with the Eye. The imps backed away from me with fear on their faces.

"What?" I gasped, then my claws returned to their new indigo and the glowing stopped.

The imps continued to approach us, recovered from their fear. Then there was a moaning sound coming from the fog.

"More monsters." Otto readied his saws.

What emerged from the fog was a tall man in a black suit, and wearing a green mask.

He yelled, "Back! Vile creatures of the night!"

The imps gasped in fear and fled into the fog.

The man approached us, "You are safe now, strangers." He removed his mask to reveal a friendly elder man, "It is only a mask."

The fog cleared to reveal that we landed in a place where Halloween was born. A glowing moon over our heads. Dead trees and even dried grass.

"Where in the universe are we?" Chiro asked the man.

"Right outside of Cryptovania, my friends." The man answered, gesturing to a small town over the hill, "I am the Magistate of this tiny town." He introduced himself, "Follow me."

He walked down the path, toward the town. Chiro, the Monkeys and I followed behind him.

Even the town had a Halloween feel to it. A pumpkin carriage drove by us, drawn by two large black cats. Cool.

Otto smiled, "Cool. Look how spook-tacular everything is."

"Can we leave now?" Sparx asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

Nova smirked, "What's the matter? Scared?"

Sparx quickly shook his head, "No. I just... Got this weird feeling."

Gibson nodded, "I agree with Sparx, for once." He looked at the citizens, who were all carrying masks, "This world and its customs are highly suspisious."

I nodded in agreement, "I agree." I folded my arms, "As much as I like spooky and dark things, something about this planet doesn't feel right."

Chiro turned to Magistate, "So, Magistate, uhm... Exactly what is going on around here?"

"A great curse has befallen us." Magistate answered in a sad tone, "Every night, demons from the Netherworld come and steal our little ones away."

"Demons, you say?" Gibson repeated.

"The only thing that can ward them off are masks." Magistate explained, grabbing his mask, "More frightening than they."

We followed Magistate to a large manor on the other side of town. A tall, slender woman with red hair and a black dress welcomed us, but she had a spooky presence about her. Sparx took a step back and hid behind me.

"We call this curse the Season of the Skull." She explained.

I raised a brow. 'Season of the Skull'? That's not very cryptic. Is there a connection between these demons and my father?

"This is my wife, Severina." Magistate introduced, "Welcome to our humble abode."

The doors behind Severina opened, welcoming us inside. Bats, ghosts and spectres flew around the manor, giving out an ominous feeling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think I'm going into that house? With that old creep-azoid?" Sparx asked, then folded his arms and shook his head, "You're outta your box!"

Chiro walked into the manor, followed by the rest.

"No need to fear these supersticious lifeforms, Sparx." Gibson assured, "Curses. Magic. It's all a mass of mumbo-jumbo."

"Don't be too hasty to condemn these people's beliefs, Gibson." Antauri told Gibson, as he walked past.

"As long as one believes." I spoke up, then turned to the red Monkey, "If it helps you feel better, Sparky, you can stay close to me."

Sparx looked at me and stayed close, as we entered the manor. The Magistrate lit up the lamps. The inside of the foyer looked similar to that of a haunted library.

"There are only a handful of little ones left in the village." Magistate explained, "We need your help."

Severina gestured to a cabinet, "Here, strangers. Take these magic masks to protect yourselves."

The cabinet opened to reveal seven masks. A witch. Frankenstien. A devil. A vampire. A jackalope. A ghost and a skull.

Chiro was the first to grab a mask. He turned, wearing the Frankenstein mask and roared. Sparx jumped and hid behind my leg.

"Hey, how do I look?" Chiro asked.

I gave a lighthearted giggle, "Very spooky, Chiro."

"Weird..." Otto whispered, then smiled, "I want one."

With that, we each took a mask. Sparx wore the devil mask. He turned to Chiro, "I feel like an idiot."

Chiro gave him a thumbs-up. Nova jumped in front of Sparx, wearing the witch mask.

Sparx yelped in startle, then calmed with a nervous chuckle, "Nova..."

Nova cackled like a witch and patted Sparx on the back, "Gotcha."

Gibson was wearing the vampire mask with a matching cape, "I really hope blood-drinking is not part of this ritual."

Antauri wore the ghost mask, summoning his claws, "I suppose this mask suits my ghost claws.

I snuck up behind Gibson, entered my Ghost mode and moaned, wearing the skull mask. Gibson turned and yelped in startle. I gave him a lighthearted giggle, as he calmed down.

Otto wore the jackalope mask, "How do you like me now?" Then he started hopping around, "Whoohoo! I'm a jackalope."

Gibson looked across and noticed an open book on a bookstand. He walked over to the book and lifted his mask to read it.

"What's this? The Grimmoir of Necrotis?" He raised a brow and turned the pages, "Perhaps there is a rational answer to this mystery, in this somewhat diabolical-looking tome."

I joined Gibson and looked over the pages. One page had a symbol of a demon. I gasped at the sight and screaming was heard from the town.

The Monkeys, Chiro, The Magistrate, Severina and I looked out the window.

Magistrate gasped, "The demons! The demons have returned!"

The black imps arrived to the town and were attacking the villagers. The Monkeys, Chiro and I charged out of the manor and into the town to fight back the imps. Unlike before, our attacks actually were taking them out.

Otto noticed and smiled under his mask, "Hey! These masks are boosting our powers."

Two of the imps turned to run away, but Nova jumped in front of them and threw them into the nearest building.

She dusted her gauntlets off with a smile, "And that's that."

The remaining imps flew away into the moonlight. The Monkeys, Chiro and I removed our masks and the villagers were crying and looked upset.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Otto asked, scratching his head, "We just saved the town."

"Our little ones! They're gone! They're all gone!" Severina cried.

"Well, how can we get them back?" Chiro asked.

"There is only one way." Magistate explained, "You must find the mystic Flame of Thanitos."

"Its fire is the only thing that can destroy the demons." Severina finished.

"Where can we find it?" I asked.

"It forever burns in a sacred cemetary, beyond the Haunted Forest." Magistrate answered, pointing to a dark wood, "But I warn you, all who have ventured there have never returned."

"Don't worry, Magistrate." Chiro assured with a smile, "How hard can it be to find a flame in a dark cemetary?"

With that, the Monkeys, Chiro and I followed the path out of the town and toward the forest.

"Follow the path, my friends." Severina told us, as she and Magistrate waved us off, "Do not stray from it. Lest evil come."

Then they vanished into the fog. And I mean literally vanished. This is getting really weird...

The Monkeys, Chiro and I followed the path into the dark wood. The trees were dead, but looming over us. Sounds and noises echoed around us. Sparx stayed very close to me. This place must be scaring him something fierce.

"Where are we?" Nova asked, "We've been walking forever."

"Has anyone noticed? The moon hasn't moved since we arrived here." Gibson noticed, looked at the moon through the trees.

"Gibson is right." Antauri spoke up, "This world is not govern by normal time and space."

Chiro turned to me, "Ellie, have you felt anything odd about this planet?"

"I'm not sure if this counts as odd in your books, Chiro, but the entire atmosphere of this planet feels cold and numb." I answered.

"Cold and numb?" Sparx repeated.

I nodded, "Yeah. Like the life of this world has been taken, or suppressed, or... Corrupted..."

"Listen. Gab all you want, but I say we take a shortcut." Sparx suggested.

I shook my head, "I don't think that's wise, Sparx. Severina said to stay on the path. Lest evil come."

Sparx waved his hand, "Okay. Okay. Just let me get a birds-eye view."

He took off into the air and then was wacked to the ground by a tree. He got back to his feet and rubbed his head, "What hit me?"

The tree sprung to life, with a witch's face and grabbed him.

"Sparx!" Chiro cried.

"Drop him!" I shouted, as I attacked the tree with my claws.

My attack struck the tree and it dropped Sparx. Nova ran to help him back to his feet, while Gibson drew his drills to fight back.

"Sparx, are you okay?" Nova asked him.

"Never better." Sparx answered.

Another tree sprung to life, behind Nova and Gibson, and struck them away from Sparx.

Antauri summoned his claws and attacked the tree, " **Claw Slash Attack!** "

More trees come to life, grabbed Otto and threw him across the battle field.

" **Spectre Claw!** " I aimed to attack another tree, but it caught me and other branches bound me immoble, crushing me.

A powerful surge pulsed through me and my claws turned white again. A white flame enveloped my body and burned the trees, forcing them to let me go.

The flame vanished, I landed on the ground and the Monkeys and Chiro regathered around me. The trees surrounded us.

"Get back on the path, Team. Now!" Chiro instructed.

With that, we made our way back to the path. The trees chased after us. One was able to grab Otto. The rest of us returned to the path and the trees returned to normal. Even the one that grabbed Otto.

Nova turned to Sparx, "Sparx, I'm only gonna say this one time." Then she shouted in his ear, "STAY ON THE PATH!"

Once everyone caught their breath, we returned following the path to the cemetary. Gibson started reading the tome he borrowed from the manor.

"What is that tome you're reading, Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"A so-called book of magic." Gibson answered, "But I highly doubt this grimmoir actually works."

"Says one of the monkeys who were created by a man who merged science with magic." I noted.

"That's different, Ellie. He still used science." He told me.

Otto took the book from Gibson's hand, "Let me try it out." Then he read a spell out loud, " **Aghouloo Coocoo Rooroo!** "

A poof of smoke and Gibson's head was replaced by the head of a rooster.

"Egad! I've become some form of poutry." Gibson gasped. I covered my mouth to suppress a laugh.

Otto smiled, "Aw, sweet."

Gibson smiled, "Admittedly, I make a rather handsome chicken."

Otto looked at the pages and read, " **Mahali Mookoo Lumoui!** "

Another poof of smoke and Gibson's head was returned to normal.

"Well, at least you know the book works." Nova noted.

Gibson snatched to book back, "Oh, nonsence! It's simply the will manipulating reality at the quantium level. I really don't believe in magic."

Chiro looked at me, "Hey, Ellie. Your father was a user of magic. Have you used spells before?"

I shook my head, "I can't remember if I ever have. Not even sure if I know how."

Suddenly, we reached the end of the path.

"Wait a minute. The path is gone!" Chiro gasped.

Antauri looked ahead and noticed, "Chiro, look."

Everyone followed his gaze. We were at the gates of the sacred cemetary.

"The Sacred Cemetary." Nova gasped.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I entered the cemetary and started looking around.

Chiro looked at me, "Ellie, do you see the mystic fire thing?"

I activated my night-vision optics and answered, "Over this hill. 13 meters."

Chiro and the Monkeys followed me to an imp-like gargoyle holding a torch of green flame, in the center of the cemetary. Something about the flame felt dark.

"The Flame of Thanitos." Chiro identified.

He took the torch from the gargoyle and the flame responded by growing size for a second. Then the atmosphere in the cemetary felt tense.

Suddenly, ghosts with pumpkin heads rose from the tombstones and attacked us.

" **Hyperforce Go!** " Chiro shouted.

Nova charged at one of the ghosts, but she went through it. Otto attacked with his saws, but the ghost delivered a head-but and threw him into the nearest tombstone. Otto was in a daze.

Two other ghosts pinned Sparx to the ground. "Hey! Let me go!" He told them.

A third ghost removed its head, a new one appearing in its place, and threw it at Sparx. Sparx was wearing a new mask.

"Get this thing offa me!" He shouted.

Two ghosts approached Chiro, but he used the flame to keep them away.

He turned to Gibson, "Gibson, use that magic book!"

"But... But I can't make it work! It's not logical!" Gibson argued.

"Gibson!" Chiro shouted, as the ghosts grabbed him.

Gibson sighed, "Very well." Then he chanted, " **Cloutoo Borabo Neeto!** "

A poof of smoke and the top of Gibson's helmet was replaced by a flower.

"It did do anything!" Gibson shouted.

Then a ghost charged toward him. Antauri zoomed past, his claws attacking the pumpkin head of the ghost. The head exploded and the ghost was defeated.

"Aim for the gourds!" Antauri instructed.

And so, everyone turned their attacks at the pumpkin heads. The ghosts were defeated and everything calmed down.

Chiro raised the torch and smiled, "We've got the magic flame thing. Now let's get back to town."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, Back in the Town...***_

The Monkeys, Chiro and I returned to the town. Magistrate and Severina were waiting on the porch of their manor.

"Magistrate! We're back!" Chiro called, as we arrived to the manor.

Magistrate and Severina met up with us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Strange Ones, you've done it!" Magistrate smiled, "You've truly done it!"

"You've found the mystic flame." Severina smiled.

Chiro gave the torch to Magistrate. His smile turned dark and sinister. He raised the flame and the black imps returned. The villagers surrounded us, unafraid of the imps.

"What's going on?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. What is this?" Sparx agreed.

"You fools. We've been trying to get this mystic flame forever." Magistrate answered in a dark tone.

Then he, Severina and the villagers turned into green-skinned demons.

"But demons are forbidden to enter the Sacred Cemetary." Magistrate finished explaining.

"This doesn't look so good." Otto noted.

"I knew it! There was something else going on around here!" I shouted.

Severina laughed, "Now you understand. These imps weren't stealing our children. These imps are our children!"

"Well what about this!" Chiro shouted, as he and the Monkeys put on their masks.

Magistrate laughed, "Did you truly think those masks would protect you?"

Suddenly, the masks morphed and wrapped themselves around us tightly, constricting our movement.

"You fell right into my trap, children." Magistrate grinned.

'Children'? That sounded like something my father would say. Skeleton King is involved with all this!

The masks levitated us into the air, making it nearly impossible to escape. Then Magistrate, Severina, the villagers, the imps and the rest of us traveled out of town and over the hills. Standing on top of a large hill was a giant wooden golem, around nearly the same size as Chiro's Inner Primate.

"Demons of Cryptovania. Tonight we are here to honor our lord; The Skeleton King!" Magistrate announced.

Flying over the sky, the Skeleton King Dark One Worm appeared. I knew it!

"To you, we offer these new victims." Severina continued.

The villigers cheered.

"We, now, have the one thing that can bring life to the Wicked Skeleton; The mystic Flame of Thanitos!" Magistrate continued, "Let the ritual begin!"

He placed the flame into the golem. The golem was engulfed in flames and sprung to life. The Monkeys, Chiro and I struggled free from the masks, but no avail.

"I can't activate my drills!" Gibson noticed.

"Ellie, can you Ghost-Phase through the ropes?" Chiro asked me.

"I'm trying, but it's a no-go. These constraints must be magical in nature." I answered.

Sparx looked at me, "Well, can't you use that white flame ability again, Elle?"

I looked at him, "Don't you think I've been trying, Sparx? I don't know how I did it first time around."

"Wait! I think I can get my tail free." Nova spoke up, then she started wiggling, "Come on. Come on."

The golem approached us, ready to attack. Nova was able to get her tail free from the ropes and activated her tail-fan to cut herself free. Then she cut us all free.

"NO!" Magistrate shouted.

The golem raised its foot, ready to stomp us.

"Look out!" Chiro shouted, as we jumped out of the way.

The golem roared and whacked Nova and Antauri across the hill. Chiro threw a Chiro Spear-o, but it had little effect on the golem.

"Destroy them! Destroy them all!" Severina laughed.

The golem attacked Chiro, but Chiro jumped out of the way. Otto attacked from behind with a Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower, but that just made the golem turn its attention to us.

"Our energy attacks are useless." Chiro noticed.

"Let me distract this creature." Antauri volunteered.

He took off into the air and flew around the golem, distracting it while we figure out a plan.

Chiro turned to Gibson, who was still carrying the tome, "Gibson, try and find a spell that will take this monster out!"

"But there's no way I can muster the belief to-" Gibson tried to argue, until the golem blasted Antauri out of the air with its fire breath.

"Antauri!" I cried.

"Do it! Do it now!" Chiro told the blue Monkey.

Gibson read a spell, " **Necnock Necnock... Foofoo!** "

The golem doubled over in pain, however the spell made the golem grow twice in size.

"Nice going, Gibson!" Nova shouted, "Why don't you give it some extra arms while you're at it!"

The golem blasted us with a fire breath, but Gibson and I were able to jump out of the way. Chiro, Nova and Otto tumbled down the hill.

"The only way to make the spells work is to believe, Gibson." I told the blue Monkey.

"But... It's not logical!" Gibson argued.

"Not everything has to be." I told him, "When a tree falls down, and there's no-one around, does it still make a noise?"

Sparx attacked the golem with his magnets, but the golem threw him out of the air.

"Sparx!" I called.

My anger burned and I summoned the White Monkey astral body. I attacked the golem, the golem retaliated and attacked back. I blocked its attack and tried to hold it back.

"Use the book!" I told Gibson.

Gibson searched the pages. The golem blasted me with its fire breath.

Gibson continued to search, until he smiled, "Yes, I believe this one will do." Then he read it aloud, " **Akamage Shagama Rageta...** "

The golem seemed to be gaining strength. I couldn't hold it off for much longer.

"Gibson!" I shouted.

"I'm not through!" He told me, then read aloud, " **Azai Supa Mumen Shazpulen KAZAH!** "

The golem roared in pain, as a light errupted from its body. I jumped out of the way, as it exploded into a rain of flames. Gibson braced himself, but I sheltered him from the rain.

Gibson looked at me. I gave him a thumb's up, "Way to use your head, Blue."

Gibson stared at me and smiled. I withdrew the astral body and turned to the large flames.

 **My child, only a heart of pure light can expel the darkness...**

I summoned my claws and took deep breaths. A powerful surge pulsed through me again, as my claws turned white again and my body glowed like a star.

I used my psychokinesis to manipulate the fire and blast it toward the Dark One Worm, sending it back into space. My body glowed brighter and I channeled the dark aura from the villagers, Magistrate and Severina into an orb of dark energy and burned it into nothingness.

The villagers, Magistrate and Severina returned to normal. The planet's aura was glowing with life again. The glow vanished and my claws returned to normal.

I withdrew my claws and fell to my knees in exhaustion.

"Ellie!" I heard Chiro running toward me.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." I answered.

Severina got back to her feet and looked around, "Where am I?"

"What happened?" Magistrate asked, then looked us, "Who are you?"

"I think we've got a lot of explaining to do here, guys." Chiro smiled.

Antauri turned to Gibson, "Gibson, do you believe that you can use the book to get us off this strange world?"

"I believe anything is possible." Gibson answered with a smile, then glanced at me, who smiled back.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

We explained what happened to the town to Magistrate and Severina. Magistrate showed gratitude on behalf of the town, and allowed us to keep the tome.

With that, the Monkeys, Chiro and I returned to the Super Robot and it was time to leave.

" **Aibra Burlim Abraxis Zainarah!** " Gibson read from the tome.

A portal to space opened and we flew through it. Once back in space, everyone left their stations and were inside the Command Center.

"We're back in pursuit of the Dark One Worm." Antauri notified.

"Yes. But they've gained a substantial lead." Gibson spoke up, "It could be days before we catch up with them."

I put my hands behind my back, "Jeez, Blue. You make it sound like I was being a jerk for sending the Dark One offworld."

Gibson quickly waved his hands in defence, "Oh no, my dear. I meant nothing by that at all."

I giggled, "Relax. I'm only joking. I knew it had to be done."

Gibson calmed and smiled at me. Then Sparx noticed the gourd we brought and gasped, "You... Actually brought one of those gourd things with you?"

Chiro smiled, "Yeah, Sparx. I was thinking that we can celebrate a 'Spook Day' back on Shuggarzoom." He made a scary face for emphasis.

I nodded, "I like that idea, Chiro. Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. That would be the best." Otto agreed, turning his chair, to reveal he was reading the spell tome.

Nova noticed, "Huh... Isn't that Gibson's spell book you're reading?"

Otto jumped out of his chair and nodded, "Uh-huh. Listen to this little remedy for itchy fur." Then he chanted, " **Aizad Borow Seetohsa Debak!** "

In a poof of smoke, Sparx changed into a giant rat. With the same red fur, and around the same size as me and Chiro.

Sparx looked at us in confusion, "What did it do? Did it do anything?"

Nova stepped back, "Eeewww!"

Sparx got more confused, "What's wrong?" Gibson fainted, "What-"

Sparx looked at Nova and had a look of hunger in his eyes. He grabbed her and started licking her face.

"Sparx, what are you doing?" Nova asked, then shouted, "Put me down! SPARX!"

The others and I can't help but laugh. Today was a good day.


	4. A Ghost in the Machinder

A Ghost in the Machinder.

 **Chiro's POV.**

"Setting a course for the Daegon System." I announced, as I typed codes into the central console of the Cental Computer, "If the Skeleton King Worm is anywhere, it's gotta be there."

I entered the last key, then something weird happened. Instead of increasing speed, the Super Robot started slowing down.

Gibson noticed, "Strange. The Super Robot's not responding." He pulled a lever, but it did nothing.

The Central Computer showed us a chart of our course being changed.

"It just put us on a new course." Nova gasped.

The Super Robot turned around and increased speed in the new direction. This isn't right.

"Let's check out the navigation system." I suggested, "Maybe it's down."

Nova nodded in agreement.

With that, we explored the Super Robot, checking on its main systems. Everything appeared to be fine. The last thing we checked was the computer systems.

"It's not the computers." Otto spoke up, "You're not gonna believe this, but the Super Robot is overriding our commands."

"You're saying it's... Thinking for itself?" I concluded.

"Yes. You made a small miscalculation, Junichiro Oda." Ellie's voice spoke from outside the room.

The Monkeys and I turned to look at her. There was something different about her this time around. Her eyes were glowing a light blue. The same blue as the Super Robot's eyes. Her presense didn't feel like her kind and polite self. Her presense feels stronger, calm and... Her white fur was more bluish?

Wait, did she just call me by my full name? Ellie doesn't do that unless she's angry with me. This isn't one of her normal black-outs.

"All I did was correct it." She finished. Her voice had a robotic undertone in it.

"What do you mean 'correct' it?" Gibson asked her.

"The one you call 'The Skeleton King Worm' is not in the Daegon System." Ellie explained, "We would be wasting time there."

"Are you feeling alright, Ellie?" Nova asked her, "You're sounding like a robot."

Ellie smiled, "I am a robot, NOVA-52. You are inside my computer systems."

"The Super Robot?" Otto gasped.

"But, if you're the Super Robot, how are you speaking through Ellie?" I asked.

"Perhaps there is more to the Robot than meets the eye." Antauri spoke up.

Ellie nodded her head, "Indeed, NTAR-11. LGHT-00 and I were born the same day. We share the same soul."

Sparx shook his head, "You've gotta be kidding me." Then pointed out, "I mean... It's a machine. It's probably just broken. And Ellie is probably sleepwalking again."

Gibson nodded, "Agreed. Technically speaking, machines can only appear to be alive."

Antauri folded his arms, "Appearances can be deceiving."

"Come on, Antauri." Sparx gasped, "Don't tell me you believe this."

Antauri nodded, "I do. Ellie called us by our model numbers. And called herself LGHT-00."

I nodded, "You're right. Ellie never does that unless she's angry."

"What you see is what you get." Sparx argued, "Machines cannot have a soul."

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Ellie alerted, "Monkey Team, we have an encounter!"

She dashed toward the Command Center. The Monkeys and I followed after her.

I gasped, "What is that?"

The Central Computer showed a window view of what the Super Robot was seeing. It encountered a large spacecraft, shaped like an insect. Around the same size as Planetoid Q.

"I dunno." Otto spoke up, "But it's gearing up to fire!"

The crafted opened a hatch and fired a cyan-green beam at the Super Robot. The impact and the pull of the beam knocked us out.

"It's got us in a tractor beam!" Sparx shouted.

The Monkeys and I recovered from the impact, but the Super Robot was slanted.

I rubbed my head and instructed, "Otto, stabilize the Robot."

Otto crawled to the control console, "I think this should do it."

He pushed a lever and the Super Robot stabilized. Ellie started moaning.

I ran to my best friend and helped her back to her feet, "Ellie? Are you okay?"

Ellie looked at me, "Ch-Chiro?" Her eyes were back to their normal sapphire color. She looked around, "Where are we? What happened?"

"Do you remember anything, Ellie?" Antauri asked her.

Ellie shook her head, "I dunno." Then explained, "I remember Chiro saying we were going to the Daegon System. Then a voice inside my head telling me that Skeleton King was elsewhere. After that, everything went blank."

I smiled, "Well, it's good to see you back to normal."

Ellie smiled back and we looked at the window view of the Central Computer.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

"What is that thing, Gibson?" Nova asked Gibson.

The craft that has us locked in a tractor beam was around the same size as Planetoid Q and in the shape of an insect.

Gibson walked over to the control console and ran the scans of the craft.

"Life signs are negative. So I theorize it's some type of automated craft." He answered, "It may believe us hostile."

Sparx looked at Gibson, "Us hostile? That thing looks like a terminating deathdroid bent on blowing up the cosmos!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Sparx." Antauri spoke up.

I nodded, "I agree. It could be harmless. I suggest we should try communicating with the craft."

Sparx looked at me, "What do you wanna do? Be friends with it?"

"Okay, what's your problem lately?" I shouted, "Ever since I came back, you've been treating me like I'm someone completely different!" I looked at my hand, "I may not be human anymore, but I'm still me."

Chiro grabbed the communicator for the speaker systems, "Attention exploration craft, we are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. We are not your enemy."

The screen switched to static and a green humanoid, grinning face appeared.

"Greetings, Hyperforce. I am VX-808. Modulor computer tracking probe from the Talos Star System." The interface, VX-808, greeted in a deep, but polite voice.

"Why do you have your tractor beam locked on to us?" Gibson asked.

"Because you are from the planet Shuggarzoom, of course." VX-808 answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nova asked.

The interface was switched off and returned to the window view.

"This is starting to freak me out!" Sparx spoke up.

Otto smiled, "Whoa. Pretty neat. I've never seen mesotechnology like this before."

The Super Robot entered the craft. It opened a window for us, so we could see what was going on. Inside was full of cables, advanced technology and nano-machines crawling around the place.

Connected to cables was something we thought we'd never see again, after we attempted to destroy the Citadel of Bone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nova asked.

"It's Tv Monster." I answered.

"The probe must have picked it up along the way." Chiro summarized, as the Robot flew past it.

The Super Robot flew further into the craft, until we entered a large room of circuits and a large orb in the center. It must be VX-808's brain.

"Allow me to clarify why you are here." VX-808 began, "I am the last survivor of an advanced race of mechanical life."

"You mean your people are all machines?" Otto asked.

"Correct." VX-808 answered, "Were machines, but no longer. An undead entity from your world has destroyed our planet."

"Skeleton King." Antauri growled, "We were tracking him down, when you intercepted us."

"As I am now intercepting everything that comes from Shuggarzoom." VX-808 added, "And neutralizing it."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I looked at each other in shock. Kill us for being from Shuggarzoom? Has it crashed its main processor?

"But we're after Skeleton King too!" Chiro told VX-808.

"All organic life that has come into contact with Skeleton King is corrupt." VX-808 argued, "And must be eliminated."

Two cables with shackle-like ends grabbed the Super Robot's arms and lifted it eye-level to VX-808's brain.

"We gotta help the Super Robot!" I gasped.

Chiro nodded and instructed, "Everyone to their post. **Hyperforce Go!** "

The Monkeys, Chiro and I took our stations.

"Full power, Team. Let's get outta here!" Chiro told everyone.

The Super Robot broke out of the restrains. More of the cables slithered out of the walls and charged toward us.

"Firing Eye Beams!" Antauri announced.

The Super Robot fired the beams at the cables and destroyed them. The brain summoned more of the cables and they charged toward the Robot. The Super Robot tried to fly out of the cables' reach.

"Aim for the computer brain." Chiro instructed, "Launching Mega Missles now."

The Robot fired the Mega Missles at VX-808's brain, but they disintergrated before they could touch the brain. Some kind of force field!

"This probe thing is too powerful!" Nova gasped.

Finally the cables were able to capture the Super Robot.

"It's got us!" Otto shouted.

"Can't... Move!" I shouted, as I tried to struggle the Robot free.

The cables moved the Super Robot closer to the brain and VX-808's eyes started sparkling.

"It's hacking our controls!" Gibson alarmed.

"Split into Vehicle Mode, Team." Antauri instructed.

"No can do. That machine's overriding our systems!" Sparx answered, "We're toast!"

A drill-like contraption attached itself to the torso of the Robot and drilled a hole. I held in my scream of pain.

Seven coils slithered into the hole and grabbed each and every one of us. They dragged us out of the Robot, as clamps ripped the Super Robot into pieces.

"The Robot!" Otto cried.

I hugged myself in pain, and the clamps moved the Robot out of the room. The cables that grabbed us took the Monkeys, Chiro and I to another dark room with a large microscope. The cables placed us on the ground and field of yellow energy held us in place.

The microscope zoomed closer to us and scanned us one-by-one.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Chiro asked.

"Discovering what you are, Flesh Entity." VX-808 answered, "Robotic simians are interesting, but virtually useless. Much the same for the flesh entity. You will all be disposed of."

"Disposed of?" Nova asked, as the microscope left us and the energy field released us.

The ground we were laying on opened and we fell through a chute. Something grabbed me and lifted me out of the chute.

"Monkey Team!" I cried.

The mechanism turned me to a screen with VX-808's face, "You, one called Eleanor, are the exception. You are one hundred percent machine. You maybe of some use to me."

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

"Ellie!" I cried as Ellie was seperated from us.

The Monkeys and I fell through the chute and into a large room filled with junk and trash.

Otto recovered and plugged his nose, "What's that smell?"

I recovered and climbed a trash heap to look around, "Where are we?"

I regrouped with the Monkey Team and dusted myself off.

"It appears to be some form of... _*Sniff* *Sniff*_ Waste disposal unit." Gibson answered.

"Oh, great! We're gonna get trashed?" Nova exclaimed.

"Not trashed." VX-808 answered, as a screen with its avatar appeared, "Recycled. Into organic fuel. Please remain calm. I will assimilate your more useful robotic parts."

"I've got something you can assimilate!" Sparx spoke up, as he used his magnets to pick up a piece of trash and threw it at the screen, "You freaky probe!"

The screen was uneffected, "Indeed. Goodbye, Flesh Entities."

With that, the screen left the room. Otto summoned his saws and tried to cut through the wall. However his saws didn't leave a scratch or a dent.

"The trash can in invulnerable. I can't cut through." He told us.

"If only Ellie were here." Nova sighed.

Sparx shook his head, "She didn't put up much of a fight. She's probably pals with that probe by now."

"Ellie is nothing like the probe, Sparx." Antauri spoke up.

I nodded, "Antauri's right. This is Ellie we're talking about here. She's our friend, remember?" Then I added, "We've gotta get outta here."

The Monkey Team nodded in agreement. Just then, something emerged from the trash piles. It looked a life-sized robot toy. It wheeled toward us.

"Oh, at last, I have some company." The robot spoke with a smile in its voice, "I've been new in conversation."

I lightly smiled, "Uh... Okay." Then I pointed to the ceiling of the room, "But we need to get outta here. Do you know a way?"

The robot nodded, "Indeed, I do." Then added, "But you're not gonna like it."

It pointed behind. The other side revealed a large grate with four, large, sharp fan blades. Oh boy... That's not good.

The fans were turned and started spinning at great speeds. The robot was pulled into the current and was ripped to shreds! Ouch!

Gibson summoned his drills and fired his lasers at the fans. However the fans redirected the attack. One laser hit a trash pile and another almost hit Sparx.

Sparx jumped out of the way and shouted, "Watch it, Gibson!"

"Sorry." Gibson apologised.

"Come on, you two!" Nova shouted, as she, Otto, Antauri and I climbed on top of a trash pile.

Gibson and Sparx joined us, and the current picked up, starting to pull us toward the fans.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile in the Probe's Brain...***_

 **Ellie's POV.**

A plug connected to the back of my head. I struggled to get free from the mechanism that held me still. I tried to enter my Ghost Mode and phase out, but none of my powers were working.

"Let me go!" I told the probe.

"Struggle is futile, Eleanor." VX-808 answered, "Your phasing ability has been nullified. Your powers deactivated."

"Release my family." I told it, "Skeleton King is our enemy too. You can keep me, just let my family go."

"Logic dictates you will say anything to keep your 'family' from destruction." The probe replied, "And I must destroy all organic life."

"Don't you see what's happening to you?" I asked, "By destroying life, you're becoming what you hate. My father. Skeleton King."

VX-808's eyes widen, "Skeleton King? Your father?" The screen fizzled with static, "System error! System error!"

I narrowed my eyes at the grinning face, "You've been infected by some kind of virus. Tv Monster has corrupted your systems!"

"Propostorous! Tv Monster has been deactivated." The probe argued, "Observe."

A hatch opened and Tv Monster entered the room. Through the static, VX-808's avatar was replaced by Skeleton King's face for a second. I looked at Tv Monster.

I gasped, "No! Can't you see? It's still alive! Release me and I can help you."

"Machines do not live. We are simple servants of our programming." VX-808 argued.

The plug from the back of my head detatched and the mechanism transported me to the brain and inserted me inside.

"Unfortunately, your programming is flawed." VX-808 finished.

The mechanism turned me around, to face the avatar of the brain.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked.

The mechanism released me. Multiple plugs and connectors shot into my body before I could react. I yelled in pain.

"Assimilating you into my core central processing unit." XV-808 answered, "Soon your knowledge will be added to my own."

I struggled against the pain of the assimilation, but the more I moved, the more painful it got.

Power Primate! Antauri! Chiro! Can anyone hear me?! We need help!

 _ **I have received your call, LGHT-00.**_

I recognise your voice. Who are you? Identify yourself to me.

 _ **You already know who I am. However you have forgotten. You and I share more than just a symbiotic bond.**_

The Super Robot? Please, help us.

 _ **You didn't have to ask...**_

* * *

 _ ***Back in the Waste Disposal Unit...***_

 **Chiro's POV.**

The Monkey Team and I ran from the fans. The current continued to pick up and the trash pile we were on gave out faster than we thought.

Gibson tripped on a stone and fell. I ran back to pick him up and told Otto, "Otto, contact Ellie."

Otto activated his receptors. "She's not responding." He answered.

"Don't you get it?" Sparx asked, "She's gone. She's probably joined up with the probe."

"I refuse to believe that." Antauri spoke up, "Eleanor always believed in helping others before herself."

"Wait. I'm getting a response." Otto alerted, "But it's not from Ellie." Then he gasped, "Jumping jinglebots! It's from the Super Robot!"

* * *

 **VX-808's POV.**

The Hyperforce's Super Robot vessel escaped my grasp and has put itself back together with ease.

"Fascinating. The machine has revitalized itself." I told the machine called Eleanor, as I showed her a screen of the vessel, "Its programming must be quite advanced."

The machine called Eleanor looked at me and smirked.

"You are a fool. The Super Robot will stop you!" She told me.

I summoned a circle of screens around the Super Robot vessel.

"So... You have discovered a will." I noted, "Interresting. A will that will soon be broken!"

The screens disappeared and I summoned a group of my drones. They attacked the Super Robot. The robot vessel protected itself behind an energy shield.

"You are more intelligent than I anticipated." I noted.

The drones leaped into the air and fired at the robot vessel's head. The robot vessel fell.

"You are terminated. Robot."

However, six orbs appeared from the vessel's shoulder and started spinning and orbiting in great speed. The orbs fired lasers at my drones.

* * *

 _ ***Back in the Waste Disposal Unit...***_

 **Chiro's POV.**

We arrived at the other side of the room, away from the fan. Sparx was pounding his fist against the wall, trying to get a dent. No luck.

"Organics!" The probe's voice spoke up, as a screen appeared from the ceiling, "Your machines are resisting me. Perhaps you should witness their defeat."

The screen showed us the Super Robot moving on its own and destroying drones with laser orbs hovering over its head.

"I didn't even know the Super Robot had those things." Otto spoke up.

"Me neither." I replied.

The orbs were able to destroy two of the drones, then the Super Robot fired its rockets at the last two. The smoke cleared and light appeared on the Robot's body. A door was opening in front of it.

"It is not over yet, Machine." The probe spat.

The door opened to reveal a large black and red robot, five times the size of the Super Robot. The Robot didn't flinch. The black robot fired a laser at the orbs floating over the Super Robot's head and destroyed them.

The Super Robot activated flame throwers from its hands and fired a barrage of flames at the black robot's head. No effect. The Super Robot leaped into the air, but the black robot knocked it down.

"Can you not understand, Robot?" VX-808 asked the Super Robot, as the black robot threw it back, "Organic life was but an evolutionary step."

The black robot approached the Super Robot and fired its own flame throwers.

"Only mechanical existance matters." Then the probe added, "Your companions will be nothing more than fuel and scrap metal!"

"End of the line, Team." I spoke up.

"There is no need to fight for survival." The probe told me and the Monkeys, the screen showed us the defeated Super Robot, "Your robot vessel is finished!"

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"And your mechanical companion is soon to be assimilated." The screen showed Ellie with cables and wires connected to her body. Her eyes were blank.

"Ellie!" Antauri cried.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Ellie apologised in a sad tone, "Antauri... If you can hear me... I wanted to tell you-" Then she was cut off by getting shocked. She screamed in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Sparx shouted.

"Soon she will be a part of me." VX-808 answered, "As will you all!"

With that, the tv screen left the room. The trash pile we climbed was getting closer to the fans.

"One last hope!" I shouted as I leaped into the air and summoned my Inner Primate astral body.

I used the astral body to push back the fans, but they were too strong.

"Can't hold on!" I strained, as I could feel my strength starting to drain.

The astral body gave out and I fell on the trash pile. My efforts were in vain. The pile drew closer to the fans.

Sparx turned to Gibson, "Gibson, I wanna take back all the mean things I've ever said about you. Well... Most of them." Then he turned to Nova, "And Nova. Nova..."

"Yeah, Sparx?" Nova asked.

Sparx looked a little conflicted, "I... I just have to say..." He looked away, "I..."

Suddenly, the fans stopped spinning. The ceiling opened to reveal a familiar, giant robot fist.

The Monkeys and I smiled.

"Am I glad to see you." I greeted the Super Robot.

The Robot opened its hand. The Monkeys and I climbed on, but Sparx flew off.

"Sparx!" Nova called.

* * *

 **Sparx's POV.**

I flew as quickly as I could toward the computer brain of the probe. Inside, Ellie had her mechanical brain exposed and a needle inserted the central node.

"LET HER GO!" I shouted.

I summoned my magnets and fired electro-magnetic energy at the wires attached to Ellie. Ellie broke free and reinserted her helmet back into place. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It's all over!" The probe growled, as it fired rockets at me.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

The rockets hit Sparx before he could move or react.

"Sparx!" I cried.

He fell on to a bunch of wires below him. Full of explosive anger, I released a powerful psionic energy blast within VX-808's brain.

I entered my Ghost Mode and grabbed Sparx.

"System Crash Imminent! System Crash Imminent!" The probe alarmed, as I flew myself and Sparx out of the brain. It launched rockets at me, "There is no escape! System Crash Imminent!"

I exit the brain. The rockets were blocked by a giant, robotic, familiar hand. The Super Robot.

I phased through the Super Robot and entered the Command Center. I laid Sparx down and exit my Ghost Mode and fell to my knees in exhaustion. The struggle against the assimilation drained the energy out of me. I could barely lift my head.

"The probe... Is done..." I told the others, as I fell to the ground.

I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground. Then I heard Otto's voice, "Don't worry, Ellie. I gotcha."

Just then, the room started to shake.

"Look! The brain is ejecting!" Nova alerted, as the brain launched itself out through the ceiling.

The alarm went off.

"Uh-oh. That thing has activated the 'Self-Destruct'!" Otto alarmed, "Four seconds to detenation!"

"I'm getting us outta here!" Chiro shouted, as the Super Robot turned tail and charged toward the exit of the craft.

The craft began errupting into flames. It chased us close behind.

"It's gaining on us!" Nova shouted.

"System Shut Down imminent! We're overheating!" Gibson alarmed.

The Super Robot picked up speed and was able to escape the explosion. The craft was destroyed and the aftershock threw us out of the debris field. The Super Robot caught itself and we returned to our original course after the Skeleton King.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Bit Later...***_

"Well... I've checked top to bottom, and the Super Robot doesn't have any protective programming." Otto summarised as we rechecked the Super Robot's systems, "And it wasn't a malfunction either."

Gibson reinserted a chip back in its place, "I have to agree with you, Otto. The Super Robot never flew off-course. It simply knew that we were going in the wrong direction." Then he looked at me, "Just like it told us."

"What? How is that possible?" Nova asked.

"Maybe Antauri was right. Maybe the Super Robot really is more than just a machine." Chiro smiled.

Antauri placed his hand over my shoulder, "Life, even mechanical life, is always full of surprises."

Sparx smiled, "Okay. I'm gonna go for broke and be the first one to admit it." Then he pointed at Gibson, "You were wrong, Gibson."

Gibson took a step back, "I was wrong? But it was you that said that-"

Sparx quickly covered his mouth, "That machines COULD have a soul." Then folded his arms, "I know I did. And you were wrong." He put his hand over Gibson's shoulder, "Yup. Wrong."

"And it's okay to be wrong, Sparx?" Antauri asked.

Sparx rubbed his nose, "Once in a while."

I stood up and looked out the window, "I'd like to know more about the Super Robot. How does it think? What makes it alive? How deep is my connection with it? Does it know who created it?"

"These are all valid questions, Ellie." Antauri spoke up, "And in the end, doesn't it make you ask the same questions? About yourself?"

I looked at the Monkeys and Chiro, then back at the window, "Yeah. It does."

 _ **Have patience, LGHT-00. In time, the answers will come. For both you and me.**_

I hope so, Super Robot.


	5. The Stranded Seven

The Stranded Seven.

 **Ellie's POV.**

The Super Robot has just jumped through hyperspace, exiting close to another planet.

"Instruments confirm the Skeleton King Worm is moving in this quadrant." Gibson informed us, as we looked over the scanners.

The scanners showed that the planet closest to the Super Robot was being covered by a haze of corrupting energy. Something is going on down there.

"I sense remnants of his dark energy emanating from that world." Antauri spoke up.

"I sense it too, Antauri." I answered, "Something is going on down there..."

"Let's go in for a closer look." Chiro instructed.

The Super Robot entered the planet's atmosphere and flew over the clouds. Suddenly, we were greeted by a upcoming haze. It felt alive.

"Weird..." Chiro noticed, "What is that?"

Suddenly, the haze attacked us before anyone could react. It was a swarm of praying mantis-like insects and they were charging into the Super Robot. I tried to raised the Robot's arms to protect itself, but something was wrong.

"We lost power to our engines!" Gibson alerted.

Suddenly, the Super Robot's back plate gave out and both engines fell out.

"It's worse!" Otto replied, "We've _lost_ our engines!"

The Super Robot began spiraling out of control in the air, aiming for a crash landing. We crashed into an empty mountainous region of the planet. I picked myself up, making the Super Robot do so as well.

"Ow..." I muttered under my breath, then asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Y-yeah." Nova answered, then wondered, "What in the blazes just happened?"

"We were attacked by some airborne menace." Gibson answered, then alarmed, "And here it comes again!"

"Everyone! Brace for impact!" I instructed, as the Super Robot got back to its feet and the swarm attacked again.

The Super Robot tried to protect itself, only to get hurt. The insects are piercing through the armor and the Super Robot was starting to fall apart.

"Gibson! Give me power!" Chiro told Gibson.

"The Neutron Generator is down to four percent energy!" Gibson answered.

A praying mantis landed on top of Foot Cruiser 6 and jabbed its claw.

"A little help here!" Nova shouted.

"Antauri, direct all emergency power to the deflector shields. Now!" Chiro instructed Antauri.

"Roger, Chiro." Antauri answered.

The emergency power was directed into the deflector shields and the Super Robot glowed like a shining star, the energy destroyed the insects with ease. Once the Super Robot stopped glowing and the insects were defeated, The Super Robot began to topple back and fell into the mountain behind it and power was shut down.

Chiro, the Monkeys and I exit the Super Robot through the emergency hatch in Foot Cruiser 5 and looked at the damage the insect inflicted on the Super Robot.

"Aaaww! Look what they did to the Robot." Otto sighed.

"Picked apart by that insectoid threat." Gibson sighed, then he groaned, "Ugh! I despise bugs!"

"And we're stranded with them." Sparx noticed, "Happy?"

Nova folded her arms, "Huh... Too bad they didn't take you too." Sparx lowered his head and flinched from Nova's words.

Super Robot? Can you hear me?

 _ **Affirmative, LGHT-00.**_

Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were gone for good.

 _ **All is well, LGHT-00. I just need to rest. Those insectoids did, as you may say, a number on me.**_

Don't worry. We'll get you fixed.

"Don't worry, Robot. We'll get you back on your feet." Chiro assured the Super Robot.

"Easier said than done, Chiro." I spoke up, "My scanner indicates pieces of the Super Robot scattered all over this region of the planet."

"Okay, Team, split up." Chiro instructed, "Recover and repair."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

Chiro and I joined up and found one of the Super Robot's engines. However, it was in as bad shape as the Super Robot.

Chiro activated his communicator, "Okay. Ellie and I have found one of the engines. It's still intact, but the fuel cells has been drained."

Suddenly, we hear screaming from behind us. Chiro and I went to investigate. It turned out one of the praying mantis creatures was attacking a female catfolk.

"We gotta help her, Chiro." I told Chiro.

He grabbed my arm and shook his head, "No way. This isn't our fight."

I glared at my best friend, entered my Ghost Mode and leaped into action against the giant insectoid. I leaped down the cliff and summoned my Ghost Claws, " **Ghost Claw Attack!** "

Direct hit to the face! The insectoid glared at me and aimed to attack me with its claws.

" **Nether Shield!** " I put up a shield of black energy between me and the insectoid, protecting me and the young catfolk.

Suddenly, two green circular saw flew through the air and sliced one of the insectoid's claws off its arm. I smiled in relief, as Otto appeared beside me. However, the insectoid roared in anger. It swiped Otto back a few feet with its other claw and started taking into the air.

" **Lady Tomahawk!** " We heard Nova's voice shout from behind the large insect, as she appeared and punched the insectoid, followed by two energy blasts from Sparx and Gibson.

The insectoid fell to the ground and Sparx and Gibson withdrew their weapons.

"Now, about our engines..." Gibson started.

"Why do you always have to talk to the monsters?" Sparx asked the blue monkey, "Can't you just fight?"

"Sparx, never underestimate the power of communication." Gibson pointed out.

However the insectoid was not in the mood to talk. It got back up to its feet and roared in anger.

"Sparx, watch out!" I pushed Sparx out of the way of the insectoid's attack.

The large creature roared, then a familiar voice shouted, " **Monkey Mind Scream!** "

Screaming energy attacked the creature and it took off into the air.

"It's getting away!" Otto shouted, as the large insectoid flew off. And everything calmed.

"We didn't come here to squash bugs." Sparx reminded.

"That's what I was telling Ellie." Chiro pointed out, earning folded arms and a glare from me.

"We don't know exactly what we're facing." Antauri pointed out, as he joined us.

"No." I answered, then looked at the cat girl, who was hiding behind a few stalks of bamboo, "But I believe she might."

The cat girl looked at us and vanished into the forest of bamboo.

I reached out to her, "Wait! We're not here to hurt you."

Chiro, the Monkeys and I followed after the cat girl into the forest. She lead us deeper, until she completely disappeared and we entered a village. We walked into the center of the village, but no one was around. All the huts were empty and the atmosphere was quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Chiro asked, looking around.

"Looks like they've all gone." Otto answered.

Antauri looked around and took a stance, "My senses tell me otherwise."

Suddenly, the trees had eyes. Emerging from the forest were more of the catfolk, similar to the the cat girl we met. They surrounded us and growled, ready to attack.

"Nice kitties..." Chiro calmed in slight humor, but it wasn't working.

The catfolk continued to approach us slowly, still growling and heckles up.

Sparx smirked, "Okay." Then summoned his magnets, "Fur is gonna fly." The other Monkeys summoned their weapons, ready for another fight.

"Monkey Team! Battle Circle Formation!" Chiro instructed.

"Wait, don't!" I shouted, but my words fell on deaf ears.

The catfolk leaped toward us, ready to attack, until the female catfolk, that I saved from the insectoid, leaped in front of us.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" She meowed, "She saved me from the Mantadons."

She turned and hugged me. The other catfolk looked at each other. The cat girl licked my cheek. I giggled from how it tickled.

"I owe you my life." She smiled.

"It's no problem." I smiled back.

"I am Neekeeta." The cat girl, Nikita, introduced herself.

"My name is Ellie." I introduced myself, then gestured to the others, "And this is Chiro and the Hyperforce."

Chiro nodded and explained, "We're stuck here, just trying to get our robot back in shape. Our mission depends on it."

Nikita smiled with joy, "Your mission? Then you have come here to help us! To defend Kathuri!"

Chiro quickly waved his hands in defense, "Whoa! Hold on a nanosec!"

Then, a taller Kathurian appeared. He looked tougher than the others. An aura of a warrior was radiating from him.

"Felines of Kathuri!" He called, "We've been terrorized by the Mantadons long enough! With our new allies, we will fight for our village!"

The other felines looked at each other in uncertainty, "It will never work." "Not a good idea."

This situation made me feel like there's a dilemma in our mist and we must decide what to do. But, which one is he right choice to make?

"You and your sister are fools to think we can resist the Mantadons!" A Kathurian argued.

"If these monkey creatures have made enemies with the Mantadons, they will come looking for them." A female Kathurian pointed out.

"Expel them from the village!" Another Kathurian shouted.

Neekeeta shook her head, "No! That's not the Kathurian way." Then she added, "Let us consult with the Great Wise One."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, in the Kathurian Temple...***_

Nikita and her brother lead Chiro, the Monkeys and myself into the Kathurian Temple, where the Great Wise One, a large black Kathurian, resided. Neekeeta explained everything to the Great Wise One.

"Ahhh... I understand your desire to fight, Young Neekeeta." The Great Wise One started, "However, we cannot place our fate in the hands of outsiders." Nikita and her brother lowered their heads, "With that said, I believe, as Kathurians, we should offer our visitors a meal for defending one of our own."

"So... We gonna eat then?" Otto asked innocently.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

"It's Moogorp. 'Food of the Warrior'." Nikita's brother explained the food on the table.

The food wasn't very appetizing and was more alive than anything else. But, the Kathurians and Otto were eating like it was natural. Thank goodness I'm a machine now...

"First, living breathing behemoth bugs..." Gibson started, as Sparx finished, "And now this."

Otto finished eating his bowl of worms and turned to Sparx, "Hey, you gonna eat that?"

Sparx scoffed and passed his bowl of worms to the green monkey. Before Otto can take a bite, a small Kathurian kitten climbed up his arm. Otto helped the kitten to the bowl and the kitten dived into it, eating the worms.

Otto smiled and laughed, "Little fellow kitten sure seems hungry."

"He is. We all are." Nikita's brother answered with a sad frown.

"The Mantadons raid our village for our meager energy sources." Nikita explained.

"They consume energy?" Gibson simplified.

"That explains why they attacked the Robot." Antauri caught on. I lowered my head, feeling at fault for what has happened to this planet.

"With what we're able to keep hidden, we can harvest only a little food." Nikita's brother finished explaining.

Nova frowned, "That's terrible..."

Nikita looked at me and gave me a small smile, "I was trying to find the Mantadon nest, when you found me." I looked at the Katurian girl, "I thought I could find some way to stop them."

Neekeeta's brother nodded, "We must fight, before it's too late."

The Wise One pounded his fist on the table, "Tikqdo! We are not warriors. Not anymore. We have had peace for so long. We have become domesticated."

"But, Po..." Nikita started.

But the Wise One, Po, wasn't hearing any of it, "Enough! We cannot risk raising the ire of the Mantadons!"

I lowered my head again.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night, in the Bamboo Forest...***_

"They're so cute and cuddly. We've gotta help them." Otto pointed out.

Since there was no room on the village to sleep, the Hyperforce, Chiro and I decided to make camp in the bamboo forest.

"I'd like to help too. But half of these cats don't even want our help." Sparx pointed out, "It's not our fight."

Chiro glanced at me. I lowered my head, staring at the fire.

 **My child... I sense something deeper than what you claim. Something troubles you?**

...

"The Kathurians are living in fear, Sparx." Nova argued, then she looked at me, "That's no way for anyone to live."

"Sparx does have a valid point." Gibson spoke up, "And our first priority should be to repair the Robot and find the Skeleton King Worm. Our mission is not here, it's out there."

Antauri nodded, "Gibson is right."

"Antauri..." Nova started, but Antauri stopped her, "Nova, I sympathize with their plight, but I sense that our further involvement here may create more harm than good."

Nova lowered her head.

 **My Child... You feel at fault for what has happened, do you not?**

...

"Ultimately though, the decision lies with you, Chiro." Antuari told Chiro.

I felt Chiro look at me, "You've been awfully quiet, Elle. Is something on your mind?"

Without saying a word, I stood up and made my way to the Kathurian village. I found Nikita praying to the golden Kathurian totem. She sniffed the air and turned to me with a smile, "Ellie?"

I frowned with a sorry look, "Neekeeta... I want to help you... And your village... But there is something we must do." I lowered my head, "I'm sorry."

Nikita nodded, "I understand. We simply don't matter."

"No... It's not that." I tried to explain, but Nikita gasped and she looked to the sky, ears twitching. There was a sound of rapidly flapping wings. Insect wings!

"Mantadons..." Tikqdo hissed.

Nikita and I looked through the bamboo forest and saw three of the giant insects flying toward the village. Two of them were green, the center one was red.

"There's no time!" Nikita told me. She took a cloak from a washing line and gave it to me, "Take these."

I put the cloak on and hid within the Kathurians, as the three Mantadons landed. The red one growled at Poe.

"Outsiders?" Po repeated, "I know nothing about these 'outsiders'."

The red Mantadon struck the large, black Kathurian to the ground. Nikita ran to his aid. Nikita growled at the red Mantadon. The large insect grabbed her and raised her into the air. The other Kathurians bowed to their knees, but I refused. It's my fault this has happened, now I have to fix it!

I leaped into the air, summoned my Ghost Claws and struck the red Mantadon in the eye. The Mantadon screamed in pain, then glared at me. I dashed in for another attack, but the red Mantadon caught me and fired a ray of energy at me, from its mouth. I held in my screams of pain, but the ray felt like it was draining me.

Chiro and the Monkeys jumped in to help me, but the other Mantadons were prepared. One of the green ones whacked Nova back into the forest. The red Mandaton threw Chiro and Antauri into one the villagers' houses.

Sparx fired his magnetic energy at the Mantadons, but the red one fired its own energy beam at him. Sparx leaped out of the way. Gibson struck one of the green ones in the torso, and the Mantadon vaporized in a white light.

"The thorax, Otto! It's their weakness!" Gibson told Otto. Otto looked at him with a confused look. "Their abdomen. Torso! Belly!" Gibson tried to simplify.

Otto's confusion cleared, "Oh! Their guts! Why didn't ya say so?"

He leaped into the air and sawed the other green Mantadon in the thorax. It too vaporized into a white light. Now the Monkeys and I turned our attention to the red Mantadon.

Nova cracked her knuckles, "It's on!"

The Monkeys and I leaped to attack, but the red Mantadon fired its energy beam at us. Our weapons returned to normal and we landed on the ground in confusion. I tried to move, but my body became overwhelmed by my weight, that I collapsed on to my back and black out.

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

The red Mantadon approached to finish the job, but the Kathurians, Tikqdo and Neekeeta came to our aid and growled at the Mantadon. Realizing how outnumbered it was, the Mantadon took flight and flew away.

"No saws!" Otto exclaimed, looking at his hands.

"They've drained our transformers!" Sparx gasped.

Nova gasped, "Oh no!" Then everyone turned to Ellie, who hasn't moved.

"Her entire system is in complete shut down." Gibson summarized.

"We've got to help her." I told him.

"That won't matter." Tikqdo told me, "They'll be back."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, inside a spare Kathurian House...***_

"When Sparx gets back with the spare energy cells, we'll fix you up." I assured Ellie, "Good as new."

"Perhaps... The Silver Monkey... Is not as powerful as Father hoped it to be..." Ellie whispered, sounding sad.

"Don't say that, Eleanor." Antuari told her.

Then Nova returned, "Well, Tikqdo estimates that there's about 20 Mantadons."

Otto smile, "Good! We get to squish a bunch!"

"We couldn't defeat three Mantadons with our powers!" Gibson pointed out, "Without them, I don't even want to calculate the odds."

I lowered my head, until my communicator went off. I switched it on and Sparx spoke, "Chiro, do you read me? Over."

"I read you, Sparx." I answered.

"Bad news. Those bugs are all over the robot." He reported, "They've scavenged all remaining energy sources. I'm coming back. Sparx out."

With that, my communicator went on stand-by.

"Chiro..." Ellie whispered, "Sometimes fate makes our choices clear..."

I nodded in agreement, "We only have one choice now."

With that, I left the house and found the Kathurians in a circle outside of their village, with Tikqdo in the center.

"We must gather our things and flee to the mountains!" One of the Kathurians told Tikqdo.

Tikqdo looked at him, "With winter coming?" He shook his head, "That's just as dangerous as facing the Mantadons. We must fight!"

I entered the circle, getting Tikqdo's attention, "We attempt to fight the Mantadons!" I told them.

The Kathurians gasped and looked at each other. "Without your weapons?" A Kathurian asked me.

I shook my head, "We're going to need your help. You were once warriors. Tonight, you'll be warriors again."

"But how?" Neekeeta asked me.

* * *

The Monkeys and I helped the Kathurians train and fortify their village. With a bamboo wall, training with bamboo staffs and claws. Gibson was using his scientific genius. Otto built cannons out of bamboo and so on. Once everything was in place, Po even donned a Kathurian armor to me.

* * *

"Thank you for staying, Chiro." Neekeeta thanked me, as she and I sat on top of a Kathurian totem.

"You can thank me when this is all over." I told her.

Then there was a sound of insect wings flapping rapidly in the air. I quickly stood up and looked over the horizon. The Mantadons were coming.

The Kathurians, the Monkeys and I hid in the shadows of the night and attacked the Mantadons by surprise, aiming for their weak spot; the thorax. The Kathurians, the Monkeys and I took out most of the Mantadons with ease. With our staffs, distraction plans and traps.

However, more came and fired their energy beams at the village. The Kathurians ran for cover, while the Monkeys, Tikqdo and I took out the next wave of Mantadons. All that was left was the red Mantadon, who attacked Po from behind. The red Mantadon emerged from the shadows and had its full attention on Po.

Ellie, using what was left of her strength, began to glow in a white flame, like back on Cryptovania. Her Ghost Claws returned and were glowing white again. Ellie stood up and leaped at the red Mantadon. The Mantadon fired its energy beam at her, but her white flame protected Ellie like a shield. Ellie entered her Ghost Mode and phased through the Mantadon's thorax.

The white flame engulfed the Mantadon and it vaporized into a white light, like the rest of the Mantadons. The remaining Mantadons glowed in the same white flame and vaporized as well.

The battle was won. The Kathurians, the Monkeys, Ellie and I cheered and celebrated in victory.

* * *

 _ ***Later the Next Morning, in the Countryside...***_

 **Ellie's POV.**

The Monkeys, Chiro and I returned to the Super Robot. We spent all night fixing it. And now it was as good as new.

"Good as new, Super Robot." Chiro smiled.

I nodded, and turned to Chiro, "All systems are fully functional. Including mine."

"However, I've discovered something disturbing." Gibson spoke up, as he and Sparx joined us, "I examined the Mantadons' secretions. They were once ordinary insects."

A small insect landed on top of Gibson's helmet. "Like the one on your head?" Sparx pointed.

Gibson gasped and waving his hands around, shooing the insect away, "I despise bugs!"

"Gibson found trace particles consistent with those of the Skeleton King Worm." Antauri informed, "He was the cause of the mutation which gave the Mantadons their size and ferocity."

"He's everywhere..." Nova grimaced.

"And everywhere we find Skeleton King, we'll beat him." Chiro answered, then looked at me, "And we'll have our little white flame to make things right again."

The Monkeys and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

"Nova, I will miss you." Tikqdo farewelled, as he shook Nova's hand.

"I'll miss you too." Nova replied. Then she joined us, giving Tikqdo one last wave goodbye.

Sparx folded his arms, "Oh, for crying out loud." This earned him a whack at the back of the head by Nova's tail.

Otto gave his new friend a piece of his of his tail and hugged him, "Aaww... Little guy..."

"May Kurukuruproof help you vanquish your foe." Neekeeta prayed, as she put a necklace with a cat pendant around my neck, "Thank you, Ellie."

I smiled and looked at the cat pendant. I bowed my head, "Thank you, Neekeeta."

"For what?" Neekeeta asked me.

I smiled, "Reminding us what really matters."

With that, everyone has said their goodbyes. Chiro, the Monkeys and I entered the Super Robot and took off into the skies, returning to our hunt for the Skeleton King Worm...


	6. Girl Trouble

Girl Trouble.

 **Ellie's POV.**

"Chiro! Slow down!" I told Chiro via communicator.

Maybe I should explain. It's been a few days since Chiro, the Hyperforce and I saved Kathuri from the Mantadons. We've been hunting down the Skeleton King Worm, but we haven't been very lucky locating him. So, last night, I was alarmed by the Super Robot that Chiro has taken one of the vehicles for a joyride.

"Holy Shugarzoom." Chiro muttered under his breath, "Uh... How did you-"

"The Super Robot told me as soon as you left." I answered, "Please tell me you're not speeding, Chiro."

"But-" Chiro started to argue, but Antauri cut him off, "Don't argue with her, Chiro. Besides, it's time you returned for training."

"And you need to review your astro-geometric theoretical physics studies." Gibson added, as he joined the rest of us, carrying digital pads, "These lessons are not going to get done all by themselves."

Chiro sighed, "Okay. Chiro out."

With that, the communicators went on stand-by. The Monkeys and I returned to our daily routine. Such as training, lessons, and even getting used to this new mechanical body.

Antauri started to worry about Chiro, since he hasn't returned yet, so he activated his comm receptors and called, "Antauri to Chiro. Come in, Chiro."

I activated my communicator to listen.

"Oh. Hey, Antauri." Chiro greeted, "What's the deal?"

"Where are you?" Antauri asked, "You should have been back by now. What's taking so long?"

"Uhh... Everything's fine." Chiro answered casually.

"Chiro, better not say anything." I heard a female voice whisper.

"Unless, of course, you're their monkey." Another voice whispered.

"Chiro, is everything alright?" Antauri asked.

Then there was some static and beeping sounds. "Antauri... Call you back... Signal's weak... I'm losing you..."

I heard giggling in the background. Then the vehicle turned around. I folded my arms in suspicion.

"We seem to have lost communication." Gibson summarized.

"Is it just me, or did I hear giggling girls in the background?" Nova wondered.

I shook my head, "No. I heard it too, Nova."

"Oh no!" Otto gasped, "He's definitely in trouble."

"I sense that there's something unusual going on." Antauri spoke up, then told the Super Robot, "Plot a course from Chiro's last transmission, please."

The Super Robot did what it was asked and followed Antauri's request. Within a few moments, the Super Robot arrived to what looked like an abandoned space station. The Monkeys and I decided to take a closer look and entered the spacecraft.

Once inside, the Monkeys and I looked around and saw nothing unusual, until we came across a vehicle.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Otto called.

"We mean you no harm." Antauri assured, raising his hands.

Out of the vehicle emerged a pink-magenta skinned man wearing a light grey collared shirt and dark brown pants.

"Greetings. I am Syrkis." The man introduced himself, "I've come here in search of my two daughters, but I was too late." He rubbed his balding head, "They got off the station with some kid."

I raised a brow, "This 'kid' wouldn't be a boy with spiky black hair and wore a white and orange uniform, would he?" I asked.

Syrkis nodded, "Yeah. You know him?"

"Did Chiro lie to us?" Nova wondered.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Gibson asked.

Antauri folded his arms, "At this moment, I'm afraid I have no clue as to what is running through young Chiro's mind."

"I've got an idea or two." Sparx spoke up.

"Well, where in the nebular are they?" Syrkis asked in worry.

"Rest assured, Syrkis. We'll find Chiro and your girls." Antauri assured.

Gibson turned to Otto, "Otto, activate the galactic tracking system on Chiro's cruiser."

Otto did so and answered, "I got a fix on his location."

The Monkeys, Syrkis and I looked over the data pad and it revealed that Chiro has traveled quite a distance. Across two solar systems.

"Oh... I'm gonna give that boy a piece of my mind!" Nova sighed.

"Excuse me? Might I join you?" Syrkis asked us.

"I assure you, sir. We'll handle this." Antauri told him.

"Come on, Antauri. They're his daughters out there." Nova argued.

I nodded in agreement, "Nova has a point, Antauri. He's got a right."

Antauri lowered his head for a moment, then nodded in agreement. With that, Syrkis, the Monkeys and I returned to the Super Robot and followed the tracking system to find Chiro and Syrkis' daughters.

Syrkis was pacing back and forth in worry, then stopped in front of us, "I should contact my wife and tell her I found the girls." Then he asked, "Is there somewhere I can be private?"

I nodded, "Of course. You can use the pod in the back." I pointed, "It has the strongest communication signal."

Syrkis nodded in gratitude and entered the pod. Within a few moments, the Super Robot arrived just outside of a pit stop planet. Just in time to catch Chiro's cruiser just leaving the planet. The Super Robot caught the cruiser with its tractor beams and Gibson activated communications.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Gibson asked Chiro.

"I-I-I I was on my way back." Chiro quickly answered.

"Then perhaps you care to tell us why you took off in a space station with two girls?" Antauri asked.

"And no lying, Junichiro." I told him.

"Wha-? Wait. How did you know?" Chiro asked.

"Certhana and Corylran's father is with us, Chiro." Nova answered.

Syrkis walked into view of the communication screen.

"Chiro, you don't understand!" The pink girl, Certhana, told Chiro, "He's not our father."

"Look girls, just calm down." Syrkis told the two girls with Chiro, "This is none of their business."

"He's not what he looks like!" The blue girl, Corylran, told Chiro, "He's one of them. He's a monster."

"Monster?!" Syrkis repeated.

"What are they talking about?" Nova asked.

"Syrkis hasn't been fully honest with us." I answered, then glanced at Certhana and Corylran, "And neither have the girls."

Syrkis smiled, "You're a clever one, Eleanor."

Suddenly, his skin darkened and he morphed into a large alien creature with tentacles for arms, one magenta eye, and antennas on top of his head. The Monkeys took a step back.

"You girls are in big trouble now!" Syrkis roared.

Gibson, Sparx, Nova, Antauri and Otto circled the large alien.

"Listen, Monkeys. I don't want any trouble." Syrkis told the Monkeys, "But, I will not leave here without those girls."

"Then be ready to be one very disappointed sack of ugly." Sparx answered, summoning his magnets. He leaped toward the alien, " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** "

He launched his attack, but Syrkis blocked it and the blast of energy bounced back at Sparx.

" **Lady Tomahawk!** " Nova called, as she leaped in to fight. But Syrkis was able to grab her.

Otto leaped to attack, but Syrkis threw Nova into him. Next was Antauri to attack. Antauri leaped into battle, but Syrkis caught him with a force-field.

"Monkeys, stop! We don't need this violence." I tried to tell them.

But the Monkeys didn't listen to me, as Gibson fired an energy attack behind Syrkis. Direct hit. Syrkis roared in pain and fell to the ground.

Gibson ran to Antauri, "I'll need to properly scan this energy field, in order to find a way to disrupt it." However, Syrkis trapped Gibson with energy rings, "Of course, I suppose I could start by finding a way to get myself out."

"Syrkis!" I shouted, "I don't want to fight you. Maybe we can just manage this by just talking?"

Syrkis refused to listen and bound me in the energy rings as well. Chiro entered the Command Center and fired a Monkey Fu blast right into Syrkis' eye. Syrkis roared and fired more energy rings at Chiro. Chiro dodged the rings with ease and punched Syrkis in his eye.

"Give it up!" Chiro told Syrkis in a low tone, "One way or another, you're going down."

Syrkis recovered and growled at Chiro.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** **!** " I shouted at the top of my lungs, releasing a wave of white energy.

The energy stopped everything in time, releasing Gibson, Antauri and I from what bound us. I stood up and glared at the fighting group, "This is not how we deal with family feuds! Do you think this is what Certhana and Corylran really want?"

The Monkeys, Chiro and Syrkis glanced at me with shock. I released everyone, once I calmed down. Then the alarm went off, "Warning! Incoming unidentified flying objects."

"Just 'cause we didn't have enough trouble!" Nova shrugged.

The screen showed us three flying vehicles coming toward the Super Robot. Chiro ran to the control console, "Super Robot Defense System activated."

He was about to press the big red button, until I grabbed his wrist, "Chiro, don't! There's more to this than you think." Chiro looked at me, "Syrkis missed his daughters."

Syrkis looked at me, and nodded, with tears welling in his eye, "It's true. I really do."

"Daddy?" The two girls gasped, as they emerged from their hiding spot.

Syrkis turned to the girls, "You two girls had your mother and I worried sick."

"Well I'll be a human's uncle." Otto gasped, "He really is their dad."

"You mean... We've been..." Nova started, "Attacking the girls' father!" Gibson finished. I felt Antauri glance at me.

"We had to escape." Corylran sulked.

"You never let us do anything." Certhana explained.

"So you run off with some boy that nobody knows." Syrkis put his tentacles on his hips, "Why do you think I sent out your aunts and uncles and cousin to go look for you?" He gestured at the flying cars outside.

I folded my arms and lightly smiled. Chiro face-palmed in shame, "This is so bad on so many levels..."

Sparx placed his hand over Chiro's shoulder, "Well, kid. I'd say you made quite the impression on them."

"Uncle Baltar's fourth arm is in a sling." Syrkis continued scolding the girls, "Cousin Deetwart got hives from the food that you dumped on him. You know he's allergic to fast food!"

"Sorry." The girls lowered their heads.

Syrkis waved his tentacle, "Don't tell me. Tell Cousin Deetwart."

Chiro walked to the girls and asked, "Why did you run away from home?"

"We just wanted to go out and have some fun for once." Certhana answered.

"And we wanted to see if we could really use our powers." Corylran added.

Chiro raised a brow, "Powers?"

Corylran nodded, "Uh-huh. We're developing into full-fledged Metamorphs."

"Just like Dad and the rest of our family." Certhana smiled.

Syrkis put his tentacles on his daughters' shoulders, "I just wanted to make sure you two were safe. The galaxy can be such a dangerous place."

The two girls morphed into two alien creatures, just like Syrkis, and hugged him, "We love you, Daddy."

"And I love you." He hugged them back, "Now let's go home."

The girls turned to Chiro, who was shocked by the girls' true forms.

"We're sorry about everything." Corylran apologized.

"Hey, it's okay." Chiro assured, "You didn't make me do anything I didn't wanna do."

"So you still think we're cute now?" Certhana asked.

"Um... Yeah. How could I know you guys... You guys are totally cute." Chiro answered with an uneasy smile, lying through his teeth.

Corylran smiled, "Thanks, Chiro."

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." Certhana smiled.

The two Metamorphs leaned closer to Chiro and kissed him on the cheek. Then they waved goodbye.

"Bye, Chiro!" Certhana waved.

"Thanks, Chiro." Corylran waved, then they joined Syrkis.

"We'll interstellar mail you."

With that, Syrkis and the girls made their way out of the Super Robot.

"When we get home, I'm doubling your chores for running off." Syrkis told his daughters.

The girls struggled against his grip, then they were gone.

Chiro turn to the Monkeys and I. The Monkeys and I folded our arms and furrowed our brows at the boy.

"I'm sorry, Team." Chiro apologized, "I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"It's alright, Chiro." Gibson answered, "You didn't mean any harm. Even though you did cause some accidents and a number of minor injuries."

"Oh, you're never gonna let me live this down." Chiro chuckled.

"Probably not." Sparx answered with a chuckle of his own, "But I understand. Two babes? I like your style. Now me, I would have-" Nova whacked Sparx with her tail, "OW!"

"Shut up, Sparx. You have no style." Nova told him.

Chiro waved his hands, "Okay." Then turned to Antauri and I, "Let's hear it."

"I don't believe I have to say anything." Antuari answered, "This is one lesson you have to learn. I will offer an observation though." He turned to me and smiled, "The female species is one of the greatest mysteries of the Universe."

I smiled back and scratched the back of my head.

Chiro nodded, "Yeah, no kidding."

He looked out the screen and smiled. I guess all is well that ends well.


	7. Brothers in Arms

Brothers in Arms

 **Ellie's POV.**

"And so, when one factors in, the enormity of the stellar distances and the mathematical complexities involved in the transformation of time and space, we can easily understand the theoretical basis for the Robot's ability to travel through wormholes." Gibson lectured, as the rest of us were struggling to stay awake, or pay attention, "I think we might all enjoy running through those equations just once more, shall we?"

"Warning: Losing consciousness!" Sparx alerted, as he fell to the ground, knocked out from the information.

"Sparx, don't be disrespectful to Gibson." Antauri told Sparx.

Nova nodded, "Yeah. He's put a lot of work into this science lecture."

Chiro nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I thought it was great. Thanks, Gibson."

I nodded, "I found it very educational." And I am not lying.

Sparx sat up and scratched his head, "Okay then. Let's run through those equations again!"

"Oh... Well, um..." Chiro scratched his head, "I have to go check some stuff in the Command Center."

Otto nodded and raised his hand, "Yeah, and I have to... Uh... Fix something... Uh... Broken."

Nova raised her hand, "Me too!"

I felt a jolt of cold surge through me. I looked out the viewing screen and narrowed my eyes, "Any of you feel that?"

Antauri placed his fingers over his temples, "Ellie's right. I sense there is great danger approaching the Robot."

"Antauri. Eleanor. Please don't make up flimsy excuses." Gibson told me and Antauri, "It's insulting."

I shook my head, "I'm not lying, Gibson. Something is coming this way."

Suddenly the alarm went off. Then something came into collision with the Robot, knocking everyone to the ground. I felt something punch me in the face. Twice. I switched on the viewing screen and we saw that we met another super robot.

Super Robot! We need to defend ourselves.

 **Agreed!**

The Robot was getting pounded by attacks from the other robot, knocking it back. The Super Robot and I pounded our fists together, projecting an energy shield. The other super robot attacked again with a fury of punches, and the Super Robot and I kicked the other robot back.

"The Super Robot's defending itself." Otto gasped.

"So, let's help it and Ellie out!" Chiro instructed, " **Monkeys Mobilize!** "

With that, Chiro and the Monkeys took their elevators and were stationed to their rightful stations.

 **Super**

 **Robot**

 **Monkey**

 **Team**

 **Hyper**

 **Force**

 **Go!**

The other super robot wrapped its arms around the Super Robot's torso and tighten its grip into a big bear hug! The Super Robot couldn't move.

"Sparx! Gibson! Rocket Punches!" Chiro instructed Sparx and Gibson.

Sparx and Gibson detached the Fist Rockets and flew in to fire lasers at the other super robot's face. The other super robot retaliated and fired back with its own fist rockets.

"Sparx! We've got company!" Gibson alerted Sparx.

The other fist rockets fired their own weapons at Gibson and Sparx.

"I know! I know!" Sparx replied.

One of the other fist rockets chased after Sparx, until Gibson shot it out of route.

"Nice one, Gibson." Sparx smiled, "I owe you one."

One of the other fist rockets chased after Gibson, firing its weapons at him. Gibson flew into an asteroid belt of a nearby planet.

"Gibson! Get out of those rings!" Chiro told Gibson.

"Chiro?! I'm losing your signal!" Gibson shouted through static.

"Super Robot, try boosting the signal!" I told the Super Robot.

 **I can't!**

From what I could see from the viewing screen, Gibson was able to fire back at the other fist rocket, but the other fist rocket charged into Gibson, then the signal was gone. I felt another cold surge and it sent chills down my fur.

"Chiro, we've lost Gibson!" Antauri alerted.

"Hyperforce, all-out attack! Go!" Chiro told the Hyperforce!

"No! Wait!" I cried, but my words fell on deaf ears.

Otto fired the rockets from Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. The other super robot dodged and fired back with a laser cannon from its thigh. The Super Robot dodged and Chiro fired the torso cannon. The other super robot fired back with its eye lasers. Both attacks collided. Then the Super Robot and the other super robot fired rockets at each other.

I clutched my head from the mayhem, then shouted from the top of my voice, " **THAT'S ENOUGH!** "

I released a powerful wave of energy that shut down all weapons and left the Super Robot and the other robot drifting in space. With the battle sorted, the Monkeys and Chiro returned to the Command Center to check on the damages.

"What have you got Otto?" Chiro asked Otto.

"The Robot's hanging tough." Otto answered, "We're good to go."

Chiro sighed in relief, then turned to Nova, "What's Gibson's status."

"No beacon. No tracker. Nothing." Nova answered.

"That circuit-head probably squashed himself against an asteroid!" Sparx joked with a shrug.

Antauri shook his head, "No. I sense he's out there. Somewhere."

"Right..." Then Sparx turned to my holographic projection and aimed a punch across the face, "What on Shuggarzoom were you thinking!? Your energy blast shut down the Super Robot's weapon systems!"

"I did what I had to stop this senseless fighting." I explained, "Remember what Gibson said about the power of communication?" I looked out the viewing screen, "I don't think that we're the only ones in this system..."

"Well, what ever you did, Ellie. It worked." Nova answered, "The alien mecha is attempting to communicate."

"Put them on-screen." I told her.

The viewing screen switched to communication. On the screen were four amphibian creatures, in the same color scheme as the Monkeys, a white reptilian creature with a resemblance to me, and a blue-skinned, elf-like creature with a striking resemblance to Chiro.

"This is your only warning!" The elf-like creature shouted, "Surrender or be destroyed!"

"We can take whatever you got!" Chiro shouted back, "You overgrown, talking tadpoles!"

"Chiro!" I scolded, then walked forward, "My name is Eleanor of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. I request a parley!"

The white reptile narrowed her eyes at me, "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

I stretched my arms out wide, "Our systems are offline as well. You can trust me."

"We're not taking the words from some silver-white simian!" The blue elf frowned, "Now, I ask aga-" He was cut off by the white reptile, "Hold on. I think this simian is telling the truth."

I nodded, then told them, "You had no reason to attack us."

"You have surprise-attacked our kind before!" The blue cat accused.

"When? We've never met you." I answered, "There must be a misunderstanding."

The group looked at me with raised brows and confused looks. Suddenly one of the alarms went off. Nova checked the systems, "We've got more than that. Something's coming this way."

Then the other mecha's alarms went off.

"Battle stations! Battle stations!" The elf-like creature told the amphibians. The amphibians did as instructed. The communication went back to stand-by and the alien mecha charged into fighting distance.

Coming toward us was a white, alien robot with a red skull-like for a face. That must have been what I've been feeling approaching us.

"That's some familiar- looking, ugly..." Otto muttered.

"I agree, Otto." I answered, "There is something familiar about that robot..."

The alien mecha attacked the approaching robot, but the robot was too small and fired back with purple, acidic ooze. The alien mecha fought back, but the little robot was too powerful, with its cannons and disk-like weapons.

"We gotta help them!" I gasped.

Chiro nodded and turned to Nova, "Nova!"

Nova nodded and typed on the console, "Targeting!"

The alien mecha fired its laser eyes at the little robot, but the robot was able to avoid the laser-fire and entered the alien mecha.

"Hold it! You'll hit their ship!" Chiro told Nova.

The communicators switched on and the group was panicking, "It's inside! It's here! It's here!"

Then the signal went to static.

"Scans indicate their generator has been ruptured!" Antauri alarmed.

With that, the alien mecha exploded like a large star.

"Shrieking Shuggarzoom!" Otto gasped, "Nobody could've survived that!"

I narrowed my eyes, "I beg to differ. I can still sense them."

Nova nodded, "You're right, Ellie. Somebody did!"

The smoke and debris cleared to reveal an escape pod floating in space. I launched the Super Robot's grappler and caught the escape pod.

"Looks like that thing destroyed itself." Chiro spoke up, "Let's go find Gibson."

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on Gibson. Behind my eyelids I could see that I was on a wasteland, filled with crystal-like rocks, accompanied by a blue amphibian, just like the others we have met. I was eating a rock candy stick with my tail, then I looked at the sky in wonder.

Okay, that's new...

"Ellie?" I heard a voice call me, "Ellie? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and I was back in the Super Robot.

"What is it? What did you see?" Antauri asked me.

"I think I know where Gibson is." I told the Hyperforce.

"We'll follow your lead, Ellie." Chiro told me.

I nodded and piloted the Super Robot through the asteroid belt, until I found a familiar asteroid and felt Gibson's presence on the asteroid. Unfortunately, the robot that attacked, survived the blast from before, and was attacking Gibson and the blue amphibian.

I fired a blast of white energy at the robot and landed the Super Robot between Gibson and the little robot. Chiro and the Monkeys took their stations, ready to battle.

"Prepare for counter-attack!" Chiro instructed, "That thing is coming back!"

"Do all creepy space menaces look alike, or is that TV Monster?!" Sparx asked, as he noticed that familiar features of the robot.

"Tainted with Skeleton King's own essence and reborn." Antauri confirmed.

"We gotta destroy that Skeleton-droid!" Chiro told us, as I raised the Super Robot's right hand to TV Monster, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

The Super Robot fired its finger-rockets at TV Monster, but TV Monster dodged by leaping into the air. It fired its own weapons at the Super Robot, and fired a rainbow-beam of energy.

" **Nether Shield!** " I shouted, as I pounded my fists together and summoned a large dome of white energy around the Super Robot.

TV Monster's rainbow-beam hit my shield and I struggled to keep it solid.

"Activate all defense-shields!" Chiro instructed.

"We don't have the power!" Otto alarmed.

Just then, an energy blast interrupted TV Monster's attack. It was Fist Rocket 2! Gibson got it running again. TV Monster turned its attention away from the Super Robot and onto Gibson. Sparx detached Fist Rocket 1 and joined Gibson. Together, Gibson and Sparx combined both Fist Rockets and forced TV Monster into another asteroid. The asteroid glowed red and exploded like a star.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Bit Later...***_

With TV Monster defeated, the Hyperforce and the amphibians worked together to fix Super's ship.

"All done." Otto announced.

The green amphibian smiled, "Thanks to us."

Nova turned to the yellow amphibian, "So long... Frog... Girl."

The yellow amphibian punched Nova in the arm, "So long, Primate... Female."

"Ow..." Nova muttered.

I extended my hand to the white reptile, "Have a safe flight. I apologize for any first impression we made on you."

The reptile smiled and shook my hand, "The feeling's mutual. Good luck with your future battles."

With that, the amphibians, the white reptile, and the blue elf entered the ship.

"Farewell, Super." Gibson saluted.

Super saluted, "Good luck, Gibson. I'm sorry I never got to hear your lecture on wormholes. Garth."

Gibson nodded, "Me too... Garth."

I smiled in humor and we watched the ship take off the asteroid. Then Gibson turned to us, "Curious, who were you able to find me?"

Chiro smiled and gestured to me, "Let's just our little empath has more tricks up her sleeves."

I smiled, "I guess I sort of... Must have... Seen your location through your eyes, Gibson."

Gibson smiled, "It appears that you're starting to remember who you are, Eleanor."

I nodded, "Maybe..."


	8. Monster Battle Club

Monster Battle Club

 **Ellie's POV.**

Another day, another training session. The Monkeys circled Chiro and I, ready to attack.

"Training?" Chiro chuckled, "What? Come on. I don't need any more training."

"This isn't just any sparring session, Chiro." Nova pointed out.

Otto was the first to leap into action. Chiro and I dodged Otto's attack with ease.

"You two must be in peak physical form, to confront the Skeleton-Droid." Gibson explained. He leaped to attack Chiro with a flying kick, but Chiro caught his attack and performed the Sweeping Fists technique.

"Master Offay will train you with the same martial arts skills he gave me, years ago, on Galaxia." Nova told us.

Chiro let go of Gibson and the blue Monkey fell to the ground.

"I can't wait to meet him, Nova." I smiled.

Chiro just scoffed, "Seriously, Nova, I've been doing this forever." Then he leaped into the air, "And don't you think..." He delivered a palm strike to Sparx, who fell toward Antauri, "I'm good enough? After all I am the Chosen One." He stood up and folded his arms with a confident smirk, "And I did just wipe the floor with the Hyperforce."

I folded my arms and glanced at my best friend, "You're too overconfident, Chiro."

Antauri nodded, "Ellie is right, Chiro. You think too much of your abilities. That leaves you weak and defenseless."

"Defenseless?!" Chiro turned to Antauri, "No way! What are you talking about!?"

To illustrate a point, I struck Chiro with my claws, knocking him to the ground. Chiro looked at me and frowned, "What the heck was that for?!" I withdrew my claws and folded my arms. Chiro picked himself up and shrugged, "I see your point. Maybe I could learn a new move or two."

 **Hyperforce, you need to come to the Command Center. You need to see this...**

"What is it, Ellie?" Sparx asked, getting back to his feet.

"The Super Robot has just requested us to the Command Center." I answered, "There's something we need to see."

The Monkeys and Chiro looked at each other. We exit the training room and entered the Command Center. Upon the viewing screen was a dark planet.

Nova gasped in recognition, "Galaxia! No! No! It can't be!"

"What happened?" Otto asked.

"Readings show a high level of negative necrotic energy." Gibson answered, as he looked to the scans.

"Father's been here, and has corrupted this world." I grimaced.

"Master Offay... No!" Nova frowned.

I took hold of the tomboy's hand in assurance, "We'll find him, Nova." Then told the Super Robot, "Take us down."

 **You've got it, LGHT-00.**

With that, the Super Robot landed into Galaxia and approached a deep jungle. Chiro, in his pressure suit, the Hyperforce and I exit the Super Robot and entered the jungle.

"I think this is a really bad idea, Nova." Sparx spoke up, pointing deeper into the jungle.

We walked deeper into the jungle, looking around. Already, the Monkeys were looking worse for wear.

"Something's wrong..." Otto put his hand over his head.

"I feel... Increasingly... Ill." Gibson frowned, with his hand over his glands.

"Hang in there, Monkey Team." Chiro assured, "We have to see if anyone here is still alive."

Antauri came to a stop, "Wait. Many un-dead lifeforms are approaching."

Chiro, the Monkeys and I hid behind a thicket of grass and trees, to see a group of un-dead creatures walking past us. I raised a brow in confusion. Antauri said they were un-dead, but I can still sense an aura around each of them. They're not un-dead, something changed them this way.

"What's going on here?" Otto asked.

"This is the outcome of the Skeleton King's corruption." Gibson answered, "The residents of this world have been transformed."

"Chiro... Ellie... I feel really sick..." Nova told me and Chiro, then she and Sparx collapsed.

Come to think of it, I feel like something was drained out of me. Like a fever, or a flu.

"Is it night already?" Otto asked, as he and Gibson collapsed.

"Chiro... Something's... Wrong..." I tried to speak, but the sickness overwhelmed me and black out.

Soon the illness faded and I felt my strength returning to me. I sat up and rubbed my head in pain. I looked around and found Chiro, the Monkeys and I were a dark room. Must be underground. Sparx regained consciousness, followed by Nova and the others.

"What's going on?" Nova asked.

Chiro was the last to regain consciousness and Otto gasped, "Chiro! What's happened to your face?!"

Chiro's face was covered in dirty gray spots, including bags under his eyes. Like something was changing him.

Chiro leaped to his feet and looked himself over, "What? It can't be!" He turned to Gibson, "Gibson! What's happening to me?"

Gibson scanned Chiro with his scanner, "This tainted world is affecting your biology! The longer we remain here, the more permanent the transformation..."

"How long do we have?" Antauri asked.

"Four hours." Gibson answered, "Perhaps less."

Sparx turned to me, "Elle, can't you fix him with your powers?"

I nodded, "I can try."

I walked over to Chiro and extended my hands to him. Chiro turned to me and placed his hands over mine. I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on the White Monkey and the Power Primate helping purify Chiro's condition. I can feel my aura merging with Chiro's aura. In my head, I can hear the Skeleton King laughing. Then something forced me away from Chiro.

I opened my eyes and nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Chiro. Skeleton King's influence on this planet is too strong." I apologized, "I can't fix you."

Sparx shook his head, "No! I meant with that purifying light of yours."

"I told you, Sparx. I tried." I answered, "There's nothing I can do."

Suddenly, a door opened, revealing a trio of fish-like creatures. Two orange ones walking behind a grey one.

"You! Boy!" The grey fish-like creature pointed to Chiro, "You and your six bugs come with us."

"They're monkeys!" Chiro shouted, "You ugly, horse, rap-looking-"

I put my hand over Chiro's shoulder, "Chiro, calm down."

Antauri nodded, "Let's find out what they want first."

Chiro looked at Antauri, then me, and nodded. With that, we followed the fish-creatures to an arena with a large ring in the center. Two creatures were inside the ring, ready to fight. Around the arena was an audience of different creatures. I read each of their auras, and they all scream 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

The creature with the golden left finger defeated the wolf-like creature, blasting him out of the ring. The audience cheered and booed in unison.

"The Amazing Mondova has been defeated." A small, toad-like creature announced with a microphone, "Korgan the Great wins!"

"Wow!" Otto gasped with a smile, "That big guy is pretty good."

Chiro cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Huh. He doesn't look so tough. I mean, I've taken on the best."

I glanced at Chiro. His aura was starting to look shadow-like. This was troublesome.

Nova shrugged, "I almost didn't recognize it, but this was the same arena I trained in years ago, with Master Offay."

The bell rang and the toad spoke, "Attention everyone! We have newcomers to the arena!"

The audience turned and looked at me and the Hyperforce. I summoned my claws in a protective manner.

"Welcome, New Blood." The toad greeted us, "Your only route to freedom is to fight your way out. Refuse to fight, and you will be destroyed!"

"What do they take us for? Rash young fools?" Gibson asked.

Sparx shrugged, "We're not getting duped into fighting some dumb-"

"Chiro!" I exclaimed, as I noticed Chiro enter the ring.

"Listen up! I'm entering this little battle club!" Chiro announced, "I'm here to win the freedom of the Hyperforce!"

Antauri folded his arms and frowned, "This is extraordinarily bad."

"Chiro, get down!" I whispered.

"I'll take on you 'Korgan the Great'! And anybody else you throw at me!" Chiro challenged.

"Korgan has only been defeated once." The toad explained, "You must match his record to fight him." Korgan the Great left the ring, "You start at the bottom."

The bell rang and an anthro-shark tore his way into the ring to meet Chiro.

"I got something you can chew on." Chiro told the shark.

He leaped into the air and delivered a flying kick, however the shark caught his foot with his teeth and started thrashing Chiro against in the ring.

"Things aren't looking so good." Otto noticed.

The shark spun Chiro around and threw him out of the ring. The Monkeys circled Chiro, as Chiro got back up and rubbed his head, "Need some kind of... Headache medicine. Or... Maybe a neck brace?"

"You might need more than just cockiness in the ring, huh Chiro?" Nova frowned at Chiro.

Chiro got back to his feet and sighed, "It's this transformation. It's making me vicious. Overconfident!"

I folded my arms, "You're already overconfident, Chiro."

"Not helping, Ellie." Chiro glared at me.

Then an elder voice spoke up, "Perhaps I can help."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I turned to see an elder elf with a cane and a dark red cloak.

Nova smiled, "Master Offay!" She ran up to him.

The elder smiled back, "Nova. My old apprentice."

Nova bowed and then asked, "This world has affected you too?"

"Once the transformation is complete, it changes both one's outer and inner self completely." The elf, Offay, answered grimly.

"Cool..." Otto smiled.

"That's not a good thing, Otto." Nova told the green Monkey.

"So this is your old master?" Chiro asked Nova.

Nova nodded, "Offay is known as one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy. He's taught the best of the best. Like yours truly, of course."

I smiled and bowed in greeting, "Master Offay. I am humbled to meet you."

Offay smiled at me, "Young Eleanor. You have changed last time I've seen you."

Chiro bowed in respect, "Master Offay, can you instruct me in the ways of true monster fighting?"

Offay looked at Chiro and narrowed his eyes, "If you will learn... Alongside the light."

Chiro raised a brow and glanced at me. My eyes widen is surprise. Master Offay wants to teach me too?

I bowed and nodded in acceptance. With that, Master Offay lead the Hyperforce, Chiro and I down a flight of stairs.

"What's going on here, Master?" Nova asked, "What happened to the dojo?"

"The Skeleton King has cursed this world." Master Offay answered, "Now we are forever trapped in a limbo of endless fighting. Unseen forces compel us to destroy each other."

"Can't you just bust out of here?" Chiro asked.

"There is no escape from these tainted walls. No escape." Master Offay told him.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and thought. I didn't notice Sparx glancing at me.

We arrived to the bottom of the stairs, which lead into an isolated clearing in the jungle.

"To still the body is difficult." Master Offay began Chiro's lessons, "But to still the mind is even harder. It requires the most extreme concentration."

Chiro smiled and rested his hands behind his head, smiling like a goofball. I nodded and closed my eyes in concentration.

Master Offay whacked his cane over Chiro's head, "I said concentrate, you boob!"

Next, Master Offay lit up a path of coals. Chiro was first to walk the path. Chiro took his first step, but ended up burning his foot.

"I can't do it." He told Master Offay, "It just too hot."

Master Offay shook his head, "No. You're wrong. It's not hot enough!" He whacked Chiro over the head with his cane again, "You big nitwit." The he turned to me, "Eleanor! You're next!"

I nodded and turned my attention to the path of hot coals. I closed my eyes, calmed my mind and took the first step. It was very hot, but I managed it. I continued to walk until I reached the end of the path.

Master Offay nodded, "Well done, Eleanor."

I bowed. Chiro scoffed, "Sure it'll be easy for you, Ellie. You're a machine. You can't feel pain anymore."

I lowered my head and frowned. Master Offay hit Chiro over the head again, "You should learn some respect!"

Next, Master Offay had Chiro and I balance tea cups. I remained as still as I could, while Chiro was starting to tremble.

Master Offay poured hot water into the cup in Chiro's left hand, "A still mind can conquer anything." Then he poured the water into the teacup in my left hand.

Chiro closed his eyes and stopped trembling. Then a fly flew up to his nose. Chiro lost his balance and fell. Master Offay stroked his beard in thought then looked at me. The fly flew up to me and I refused to move.

Master Offay nodded, "Well done, Eleanor. You have been studying well."

I smiled and bowed. Next, Chiro and I faced a large group of wooden dummies with hammer-arms. Chiro and I took them out with ease and calmly. Chiro took out the punching bag. Then was able to stay calmly still while standing on top of two sharp pillars of crystal.

Throughout our training, Chiro's condition grew steadily worse. His hair grow longer and messier. His skin darkened into the dirty gay. He looked almost like a living zombie.

"Concentrate, Chiro." Master Offay told Chiro, "Look around you."

Chiro remained remarkably still. The fly, from before, flew past him. Chiro was able to quickly catch its wings with two fingers.

"Am I worthy yet, Master?" Chiro asked, letting the fly go.

"Almost. Six more years and I'll make you and Eleanor true monster fighters." Master Offay answered.

Chiro turned to him, "Six more years?!"

Master Offay chuckled, "Just a little Offay humor."

I giggled, while Chiro sighed with relief.

With the training complete, it was time to return to the arena. Two combatants were already fighting, and the blue one defeated the reptilian one.

"Master... My new monster form makes me feel savage. Out of control!" Chiro told Master Offay, as he looked himself over.

"You must be calm and collected at all times, Chiro." Master Offay told him, "Focus."

Chiro shook his head, then turned to me, "Ellie. Maybe you should fight instead. I've seen you during training. You have a better chance."

I nodded in agreement, "If you wish, Chiro."

Antauri turned to the other Monkeys, "Otto, Sparx, Gibson, you three must search for a way out. There must be a secret exit."

"We'll search the dungeon." Gibson suggested.

Sparx smiled and took lead, "Come on. I'll take the lead."

With that, Gibson, Otto and Sparx left the arena. I took a breath and entered the ring, ready to face the anthro shark. The shark charged toward, but I quickly stepped aside and he bit into the ropes of the ring. He turned to me and threw a punch. I easily caught it. The shark threw a fury of punches, but I blocked all of them. He cried, then it was my turn to fight.

I summoned my Ghost Claws and threw a combination of martial arts, knocking the shark into the mat. The bell rang, and a rag-doll-like woman raised my hand, as the announcer announced, "We have a new winner, The Might Silver Monkey Girl takes out the Tooth-some Terror!"

I withdrew my claws, nodded and bowed.

The next opponent I faced was a snail-man that fired ooze from his shell. I dodged to ooze and kicked the snail-man out of the ring. The bell rang to end the match. My next opponent was an anthro Cheetah with a mustache. He threw punch after punch, which I easily blocked. The audience got dizzy from our actions. I delivered a flying roundhouse kick, which knocked him out of the ring.

Next opponent was a man with a spin-blade mouth. He ripped the top half of his head and it flew toward me. I redirected the flow back to his chest, knocking him down.

Finally, it was time for the final match.

"This is it." Nova gasped.

"The final fight." Antauri replied, "Let us hope that Ellie remembers her training."

"Concentrate, Eleanor." Master Offay told me, "You know what to do."

"Here it is!" The toad announced, "The big battle you've all been waiting for. The Silver Light verses Korgan the Great!"

The bell rang, and Korgan the Great entered the ring, removing his cape to the floor. I took a breath a thought back how I was able to hold my own against a huge Mantadon. Skeleton King. Mandarin. And even Gibson when he was infected by the static virus.

I opened my eyes and glared daggers at Korgan the Great. Korgan didn't flinch and leaped into the ring, making the ring shake under his weight. I kept my balance and refused to tremble under his size compared to me. I summoned my claws and prepared myself.

Korgan and I exchanged attack after attack and returned to hit harder. A fury of punches met a counter of kicks and strikes. Korgan wasn't giving up easy. Realizing I wasn't going down easy, he summoned his power of the golden finger, and blasted it directly at me.

I felt a pulse of power surge through me as a white aura engulfed me and protected me by the finger's power. I raised my hand and blasted Korgan with a white flame. The armor was vaporized, revealing Korgan was nothing more than a little black man with a green hue. He looked at me and flinched.

Nova, Chiro and Antauri joined me in the ring and looked at Korgan.

"Hah! Pretty sensitive-looking for a Krogan." Nova smiled.

Chiro put his arm around my neck and pulled me towards him, "Way to use that white flame, Ellie."

I smiled then looked at my hands. What was that white flame. It was the same flame that helped purified Cryptovania and Kathuri. How did I do that?

"The Silver Light has defeated Korgan the Great." The toad announced, raising my arm into the air.

The audience cheered and called my battle name.

"I've taken out all my opponents. It's over! It's time to leave this place." I called to the audience.

"Oh no, no, no, Silver Light." The toad told me, "There is still one more to defeat."

"Who?" Nova asked, "Who's left?"

"The greatest monster of them all..." The announcer answered, "Offay!"

Offay stood tall, removing his cloak, which revealed his elder facade was masking a powerful martial artist fighter. Nova and I took a step back in shock.

"Offay? You're the master of all these monsters?" Chiro exclaimed.

Offay nodded, "Of course. This is my dojo!" He entered the ring, "Endlessly, I searched for a worthy opponent. But find only weaklings crushed by my wrath!"

"Offay has sucome to the power of the Worm." Antauri noticed.

Sparx, Otto and Gibson returned to the arena, with a giant behind them.

"No kidding, Antauri." Sparx answered, "He's gone completely out of his box."

"Let's get him!" Nova told the Monkeys.

The Monkeys nodded and joined me and Chiro in the ring. The bell rang.

"I will see you all destroyed before I allow you to escape." Offay told us.

"Oh yeah?" Otto answered. He attacked Offay with his saws, but Offay caught Otto and threw him into the audience.

Sparx attacked next, but Offay kicked him out of the ring. Then Nova tried, but Offay dodged her attacks and struck her to the mat. Gibson fired his lasers, but Offay spun around and redirected Gibson's attack back at the blue Monkey. That only left Chiro, Antauri and myself.

Antauri leaped into the air and attacked. Offay and Antauri were evenly matched, until Antuari charged into the air and headbut Offay into the ceiling. Offay struck back and threw Antauri into the announcer's corner.

"Antauri!" I gasped.

Chiro turned to Offay and delivered a fury of punches. Offay didn't flinch and struck Chiro back, throwing him out of the ring.

"Chiro!" I cried, then I turned to Offay. It was only me left. The Silver Light.

I summoned my Ghost Claws and leaped into the air and delivered strike after strike at Offay. However Offay was unscratched and threw me back into the mat.

"Now I will teach you your final lesson!" Offay smirked.

Offay calmly started waving his hands around. I got back to my feet.

"A still spirit... Can conquer anything." I whispered, leaping to one of the posts of the ring, "Just like you said."

I felt a surge of powerful energy pulse through my body. Offay and I leaped into the air. Offay fired a blast of amber energy at me. I fired back with a blast of green and white flames. The flames absorbed the amber energy and attacked Offay, causing him to fall outside the ring.

I landed in the ring. Chiro and the Hyperforce joined me. Using the ropes, Offay re-entered the ring, "The student cannot surpass the master!"

The Power Primate surrounded my body with a green flame. I raised my hand and launched a powerful blast at Offay, launching him into the wall behind him.

I lifted into the air, toward Offay. "What move was that?" He asked me.

I extended my hand to him, "Let me teach you. The same way someone taught me."

Offay looked at me and bowed his head to me.

"Bow to the new master: The Silver Light." The toad cheered, followed by the audience cheering. I flew over to the ring and landed calmly. "What shall we do, noble master?" He asked, "Shall we begin a new round of battles for your pleasure?"

I shook my head and shouted to the audience, "No. My father has clouded your minds long enough. Forcing you to fight like mindless zombies. It's time to use your freedom and leave this planet. Be who you used to be. Get as far away from this world as you can."

The audience cheered and did as I instructed. The Hyperforce, Chiro and I returned to the Super Robot and left Galaxia. The others followed in their own ships.

Once far enough, the pulse returned and my body was engulfed by the white flame again. With the Super Robot's help, I launched a blast of the white flame into the planet. The dark aura around the planet flared and vaporized into a more lush and peaceful aura. Galaxia has returned to its former glory.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Bit Later, In Antauri's Quarters...***_

"I see you're finally back to your old self." Nova smiled, as Chiro returned to his former self.

Chiro nodded, "Yeah, but I kinda miss being a monster. Enhanced strength. Crazy new battle moves. I felt all powerful."

"You don't need that kind of power." Nova replied.

Antauri nodded and turned to me, "I knew you would defeat them all, Ellie. You have what no monster fighter has."

I raised a brow, "What's that? A pure heart?"

Antauri shook his head, "No. Your humanity."

I smiled and gave the black Monkey a small peck on the cheek. Antauri blushed and pressed his lips against mine.

Chiro gasped and pointed, "I knew it!"

Nova smiled and folded her arms, "About time Ellie remembered that."


	9. Meet the Wigglenog

Meet the Wigglenog

 **Ellie's POV.**

"Where are they? Where could they be hiding?" Gibson asked, as he, Otto, Chiro and I searched the back engine room, with blasters in our hand and tags on our chest.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere." Otto whispered, "We haven't check the inner core yet, or the laundry room."

"Yeah. Sure. Can we just get this over with?" Chiro asked with a shrug, then turned to me, "Can't you just sense them and end this faster?"

I shook my head, "That's cheating, Chiro. I'd rather do this the old fashioned way."

"Come on, guys." Chiro told us, as we walked deeper into the room.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and a blaster getting fired. I quickly rolled out of the way and dodged the blaster aimed for me.

"Nice try, Antauri." I smiled.

Nova was able to tag Otto with ease. And Gibson got Sparx. That only left me, Chiro and Antauri.

Antauri fired his blaster at Chiro, but Chiro dodged and hid behind a pillar, "You missed me, Antauri."

Antauri smiled, "Did I?"

The laser flew back and hit Chiro in his tag.

"How- How did you-?" Chiro was lost for words. I gave a small giggle.

Antauri smiled, fired another blast toward the ceiling. He summoned one of his claws and used his psychokinesis to redirect the laser toward Gibson's tag. Direct hit.

"Hey! That's cheating, Antauri." I called with a smile, "If I'm not allowed to use my empathy, you can't use your psychokinesis."

"I never said you couldn't." Antauri answered.

I smirked, "In that case..."

I fired my blaster and used my own psychokinesis to direct the blast toward Antauri. Antauri saw it coming and used his psychokinesis to block the blast. It was a showdown of who was stronger with their powers. I smiled and cancelled my psychokinesis, letting Antauri hit me.

Once the game was over, the Hyperforce, Chiro and I gathered around.

"Oh, drat. Your team wins again, Antauri." Gibson sighed.

"That's 346 games to 4." Otto counted, then smiled, "Wow! You guys are getting pretty good."

"That's 'cause they have Antauri on their team." Chiro pointed out, "This game is getting old, you know."

"You have Ellie on your team." Nova pointed out.

"Yeah, but she always lets you win." Gibson answered, glancing at me, "Just like old times."

Chiro sighed and rested his head into his arms behind him, "I wish we had some real excitement."

Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy and then there was a blast through a wall. The Hyperforce, Chiro and I turned to see a group of green-skinned men marching toward us, with blasters.

The men circled us. Only one man was shorter than the others and didn't wear the uniform hat.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Chiro asked the smaller man.

The smaller man laughed, "No. The question is: What do you want, Chiro?"

The taller men fired their blasters at us. The Hyperforce, Chiro and I leaped for higher ground. Then Sparx's tag-blaster turned into a real blaster.

Sparx noticed, "What? Real blasters?"

Sparx fired his blaster at one of the men. Direct hit and the man vanished in a poof of smoke. The rest of us followed Sparx's actions and fired our own blasters at the men.

"What's going on here, Antauri?" Chiro asked the black Monkey.

"There is more to this invasion than meets the eye." Antauri answered.

He leaped down to meet the men, summoned his Ghost Claws and stuck them down.

" **Boom Boom Wake-Up!** " Nova shouted, as she summoned her fists and knocked another man down.

Gibson summoned his drills and spun around, firing his lasers at another group of the men, "You've boarded the wrong super robot."

Another tall man caught Gibson by surprise, and kicked him into the air. Two of the men aimed their blasters at Gibson, but Sparx summoned his magnets and took the blasters, "Try invading barehanded, you mutated goons!"

Sparx and Gibson double-teamed on the men and defeated them.

" **Energy Saw Strike!** " Otto shouted as he shout multiple saws at the remaining men, rendering their weapons useless.

Chiro and I launched a combined blast and defeated the rest of the men. Everyone was defeated and laying on the ground.

"So, what are these guys supposed to be?" Nova asked, "Intergalactic space pirates?"

I shook my head, raised my hand and summoned one of my Ghost Claws. All the tall men vanished in a poof of smoke each. Sparx shrugged, "I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it."

Chiro looked across and walked over to the smaller man, which was hiding behind a pillar. Chiro picked the man up by the collar of his shirt, "We want some answers here. What's going on? Why did you invade us?"

The man just laughed and bit Chiro's finger. Chiro yelped and let go of the little man. In a poof of smoke, the man morphed into a large, white squirrel. Then he scurried off. Something feels very strange about all this...

"Here, squirrel-y, squirrel-y, squirrel." Otto called, then chased after the squirrel.

"No! Otto!" Nova called after the green Monkey.

"We don't know what we're dealing with!" Antauri shouted.

But Otto ignored them and chased after the squirrel. Nova, Antauri and I chased after him, "Otto!"

The door closed behind us, and Nova, Antauri and I followed Otto after the squirrel. It lead us into the room of our quarters. Into Gibson's quarters, chewing on the wires.

"Hey, fella. You don't have to run. We wont hurt ya." Otto cooed the squirrel.

"Otto! That's an alien!" Nova told the green Monkey.

"Oh... That's not good for digestion, Mr. Furry." Otto cooed, ignoring us.

"Otto! No!" Antauri shouted.

Otto reached to touch the squirrel, but the squirrel turned to him and roared. Otto took a step back. The squirrel chirped and grabbed a couple of acorns from its mouth. It threw one at Otto. It exploded into smoke, but caught Otto's tail on fire. The squirrel continued to throw its acorn-bombs at us. I summoned a Nether Shield to protect us.

" **Lady Tomahawk!** " Nova shouted, as she attacked the squirrel with her fists. However, the squirrel caught her, spun her around in a ball, and launched her out toward us.

Otto summoned his saws and the squirrel roared. Otto leaped toward the squirrel, but in another poof of smoke, the squirrel morphed into an open window. Otto flew through the window and an arm grow from the window. It closed its drape and vanished from sight. Okay... This is getting weird...

A laugh echoed around us and then faded.

"Okay, Antauri." Nova spoke up, "Am I losing it, or what?"

"Perhaps we are all 'losing it'." Antauri answered.

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on the alien invader. Behind my eyes, through the darkness, I saw the Command Center. A green-skinned mermaid-like creature was flying around me. Putting me in a trance... Like a siren.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Those were Sparx's eyes! I took hold of Nova and Antauri's hands, wrapped my tail around Otto, entered my Ghost Mode and phased us through to the Command Center.

Once in the Command Center, I cancelled my Ghost Mode, "Get away from her, Sparx!"

"It's not real!" Nova shouted.

Then Chiro and Gibson arrived. "We've been tricked, Monkey Team!" Chiro shouted, "That creature has us trapped!"

The mermaid, nearly about to kiss Sparx, glared at Chiro and, in a poof of green smoke, morphed into a small, genie-like creature.

"Tricked and trapped? No. dear friends. The Wigglenog wouldn't do that." The creature defended itself.

Wigglenog? Why does that name sound familiar?

Sparx backed away from the Wigglenog and asked, "Did he just say 'Wigglenog'?"

The creature nodded, "Wigglenog indeed. I am the wiggliest of all the Nogs." He floated around the Command Center, "The most powerful Nog in the galaxy."

"What are you doing on our ship, Wigglenog?" Chiro asked.

"Why, I'm here for you, of course." Wigglenog answered, "Here to humbly grant to the Super Robot Monkey Team three wishes."

"You're kidding..." Sparx answered flatly.

Wigglenog floated over to Sparx, "Well... Two wishes, technically. You already used your first wish."

"We did?" Otto asked.

Wigglenog nodded, "Of course you did." Then he mimicked Chiro's voice, "This game is getting old, you know. I wish we had some real excitement."

Otto smiled, "Wow! That Wigglenog's talented."

"Allow me to explain the simple rules of wishing." Wigglenog answered. In a poof of smoke, a graduate's hat appeared on his head, and a chalkboard appeared beside him, "You have two more wishes, of which any wish is wish-tastic. Except for wishing for more wishes, which is unwishable, and you can never, ever, ever wish for a Nog to be hurt either. Follow me so far?"

With that, the chalkboard and the hat vanished.

"So what will your second wish be?" He asked us.

"Wait, Team!" Chiro told us, "Don't say a word. We need a game plan here."

With that, the Hyperforce, Chiro and I huddled up to think of what to do.

"I think we should refrain from this wish-making." Antauri suggested, "The repercussions could be perilous."

I nodded, "I agree with Antauri. Something doesn't feel right about this deal."

"Unless we ask for universal peace or something." Nova spoke up.

Then Otto suggested, "I know! How about we order a gigantic sausage. We could eat for months!" Then thought for a second, "Or... I know! How about a-"

Gibson covered Otto's mouth, "Otto, don't say anything! Not a word! Great Scott, I wish you weren't such a colossal dunderhead!"

The rest of us gasped and looked at Gibson. He just made the second wish!

Wigglenog chuckled, "Your wish is my command!"

Suddenly, Otto's brain grew three times its size and Otto elevated above the ground. The other Monkeys, Chiro and I took a step back.

"What did you do, Gibson?" Sparx asked.

Gibson struggled to answer. Lost for words.

"Exhilarating!" Otto gasped, "The profundities of the universe unfold before me! Clearly I can see the singularity that generated life itself!"

Chiro glared at the blue Monkey, "Nice going, Gibson! You just created the smartest monkey in the galaxy!"

"I didn't wish for it purposefully!" Gibson defended.

"Purposefully or with a doubt, a wish is a wish, when spoken out." Wigglenog explained.

"Oh, we'll see how smart you are." Gibson dared Otto, "What is two, taken to the 1,024th power?"

"The answer, my friend of mediocre intellect, is a 309 digit number..." Otto answered, "17969314-"

"Alright, alright! Close enough!" Gibson cut Otto off, and folded his arms with a scoff, "Was an easy question. Here's a tougher one: Why does the universe exist?"

All of us held our breaths, as Otto answered, "The answer is... The milk of the Convarian Star Beast!"

Gibson was lost for words and seemed to have lost his confidence, "I never would have dreamed..." He stumbled back and fainted into Nova's arms.

"Wow... Now that Otto's the smartest, what's Gibson gonna do on the team?" She asked.

Wigglenog turned to Sparx, "Listen, Sparx, old friend." He whispered, "I know there's plenty you want to wish for."

Sparx folded his arms, "I don't know about that."

"I know you've dreamt about being leader of the team." Wigglenog smiled, "Or being the greatest star pilot ever. Travelling around the cosmos in..." Wigglenog gestured to a red curtain. He appeared aside it, dressed like a game show host, and opened the curtain to reveal a shining new, black and gold star-ship, "Your very own, brand new EZ-3X Star Speeder."

Sparx was head-over-heels for it, "Wow! Sharks. Fins. Hyperdrive!"

Wigglenog put his hand over the red Monkey's shoulder, "Warp 11 in 1.3 astro-seconds. It's all yours, if you wish for it."

"Sparx!" Antauri shouted, "Do not let him tempt you."

Antauri closed his eyes and Sparx's emotions calmed. The curtain and speedster vanished in a poof of smoke.

Wigglenog returned to to normal and turned to Chiro, "Don't listen to that black simian, Chiro. Tell me what do you want? To be back on Shuggarzoom perhaps?"

The Command Center changed into the streets of Shuggarzoom. With the citizens cheering for Chiro's return.

"Huh? How did we get here?" Chiro asked.

"You can have it all, Chiro." Wigglenog tempted, "And the Skeleton King Worm! Free the cosmos! Get the girl."

Chiro turned and saw Jinmay running toward him.

"Jinmay?" Chiro gasped, as the girl threw her arms around him, "Jinmay!" He hugged her back, "It's so good to see you."

I walked over to Chiro and placed my hand over his shoulder, "You can't, Chiro." Chiro turned to me, "It's just an illusion."

Chiro looked again and realized his was hugging Wigglenog. He let go of the alien and groaned in disappointment.

Then Wigglenog turned to me, "And what about you, Eleanor?" He floated toward me, "I know what you want. To see your father again. Regain your memories. Be human again."

I looked at my hands. Five fingers. Ghostly pale skin. I can feel my heartbeat again. I was human... And alive. I looked around and saw I was in a forest. A lush, peaceful forest.

"My Little Light." I heard a familiar voice speak behind me. I turned and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my father. The Alchemist. He opened his arms to me and smiled, "I missed you so much, My Little Light. You have made me so proud."

I stretched my arm to reach for him, but I fought back the temptation. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. Then I angrily glared at my father.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked me.

I stood up, "I can't reverse what's been done..." Then shouted, " **AND NEITHER CAN YOU!** "

My body released a wave of white energy. The energy vaporized the illusion and threw Wigglenog into the wall behind him.

Chiro and the Monkeys joined me.

"I think it's time we send you packing, Wigglenog." Nova told the genie alien.

Wigglenog laughed, "There's no way you're getting rid of me now."

Sparx smirked, "Oh, yeah? I wish I had a giant, anti-Wigglenog bazooka!"

Chiro, the Monkeys and I gasped. He just used our final wish!

"You wish is my command!" Wigglenog answered.

With that, a giant, black bazooka appeared behind Sparx. Sparx grabbed it and aimed it at Wigglenog, "It's all over now, Nog!" Sparx pulled the trigger. However, instead of a rocket firing out of the bazooka, flowers sprouted from the barrel, "What in the-?"

Wigglenog laughed. Sparx threw the bazooka aside, and a boxing glove, with a spring, punched him in the face. The other Monkeys, Chiro and I ran to him. Nova helped Sparx to his feet.

"Oh, you tried to hurt a Wigglenog." Wigglenog frowned, "And that's against the rules, remember?"

Antauri nodded, "He's right. Never wish for a Nog to be hurt."

"Should have paid closer attention to the rules." Wigglenog grew in size, "And now you've done it! You've set me free! Free to rule the cosmos!" He laughed, "Three wishes is all it takes..." He opened the viewing screen, which showed the Super Robot trapped in a glowing green net, "To free the Wigglenog!"

The net vanished.

"What's going on here?" Chiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Otto spoke up from behind us, "We have accidentally stumbled into its cosmic prison. And now, we have inadvertently freed the most powerful Nog alive."

With its powers, Wigglenog activated the Super Robot's systems, driving it into the cosmos.

 **LGHT-00! What is happening? I lost you and the Monkey Team for a few moments.**

A Wigglenog happened. Now it's taken control of your systems.

"It's all my fault." Sparx sighed, "If I didn't make that last wish..."

"It's nobody's fault." Nova assured, "I say we take out this space genie right now!"

With that, she leaped into the air and threw a fury of punches at Wigglenog. Wigglenog wasn't flinching, or taking any damage. Wigglenog laughed, then turned to Nova, "Oh, by the way, tell me when you're finished."

Nova stopped punching to catch her breath.

"Take a seat." Wigglenog told her, flicking her into her capsule.

"Nova!" Sparx shouted in worry. He summoned his magnets and fired an energy blast, " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** "

However, Wigglenog blocked the attack, rolled it into a ball and ate it, "Pretty tasty. Have any more?"

Gibson summoned his drills, "Allow me, Sparx." He leaped into the air and fired his lasers at the ground underneath Wigglenog.

Wigglenog fell into the hole beneath him. Gibson smirked and withdrew his weapons, "You see? I still have more intelligence than a Wigglenog."

However, Wigglenog appeared from the ceiling and landed right on top of the blue Monkey. Next was Antauri's turn. Antauri charged toward Wigglenog, claws summoned, but Wigglenog waved his finger and Antauri's claws turned into silverware.

"What?! Silverware?!" Antauri exclaimed.

"Don't make us hurt you, Nog!" Chiro threatened.

Wigglenog laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Chiro leaped into the air, " **Lightning Kick!** "

Wigglenog waved his finger again and wings grew from Chiro's ankles and lifted Chiro into the air. He crashed into the ceiling and fell to the ground. The wings vanished. Wigglenog laughed in enjoyment.

"Okay. No one jumps the Wigglenog..." Chiro told us, getting back to his feet.

"That's right, Chimp-o." Wigglenog laughed, "And now, I am taking over your ship. It's my first act as king of the cosmos."

"Now, what are we gonna do?" Sparx asked.

"Oh, great Wigglenog." Otto spoke up, floating over to Wigglenog, "I, hereby, quit this purile simian squad. I ask to join your court, my king."

"You're taking his side?" Nova gasped.

"Otto! How could you!?" Gibson frowned.

Otto turned to us, "It's only logical to align one's self with the winning team, my good man."

I narrowed my eyes at the super-genius green Monkey. There was something in his eyes that felt like he was... He was lying! Otto looked at me with a straight face, but I could tell he was quietly winking at me. I gave him a quiet smile.

"Now you see this monkey has some smarts." Wigglenog smirked, "The rest of you fools will be just that: My court jesters!" He waved his finger and jester hats and canes appeared on our heads and hands, "How do you like me now, Chimp-o?! I'm king! KING!"

With his powers, Wigglenog made the Super Robot fly all over the place, throwing us from one end of the room to the other. Otto floated over to the command console and the Super Robot shut down. The other Monkeys, Chiro and I huddled up.

"We gotta do something." Nova whispered.

"Maybe we can sneak up on them." Sparx suggested.

I shook my head, "Wigglenog probably has eyes at the back of his head."

Antauri nodded, "Ellie's right." Then his head morphed into Wigglenog's head, "The Wigglenog can hear everything you say."

Antauri quickly shook his head back to normal and Wigglenog laughed.

"He's too powerful! There's no way we can defeat him!" Gibson frowned, "I'm not saying I can't outsmart Otto, but..."

"I've had enough of these nitwits!" Otto told Wigglenog, "If you give me the power, great king, I shall destroy them!"

Wigglenog smiled, "Destroy them indeed! The power is granted. Now, get rid of them!"

Otto nodded and his entire body glowed in a green light. His body grew three times and the glow vanished.

"Let's have at it, ruffians!" Otto told the Hyperforce, Chiro and I.

With that, Otto grabbed Sparx and lifted him into the air.

"Leave him alone!" Nova told Otto.

"I'm tired of all the dumb jokes, SPRX-77!" Otto frowned, as he used his new powers to mold Sparx into a dragonfly balloon animal. He flicked him into the wall. Sparx untangled himself and fell to the ground.

Angry, Nova leaped to attack Otto, but Otto caught her with some sort of string from his forehead. He morphed into a paddle and hit Nova repeatedly.

"Pick on someone your own mental size." Gibson told Otto.

Otto let go of Nova, morphed back to his monkey self and grabbed the blue Monkey, "You! You thought you were the smartest! But I was the one who built everything!"

He pressed his hands together and scrunched Gibson into a mess of bits and pieces.

"Otto!" Gibson cried.

Antauri summoned his claws and leaped into the air, "I'm sorry, my friend." He delivered a flying kick to Otto.

The kick knocked Otto back, but Otto smiled, "Not half as sorry as I."

Then he morphed into a rhino. He charged into Antauri, knocking him into the wall behind him.

"Otto, we're your friends." Chiro cried, "Think what you're doing!"

Otto turned to Chiro and I, and morphed into a giant Chiro, "I know exactly what I'm doing, Chiro."

Chiro gasped and took a step back. Otto flicked him across the floor and into the seats. Otto returned to normal and turned to me.

Otto looked at me. I nodded in agreement. Otto turned to Wigglenog, "Master, grant me one last wish and I may end this now."

Wigglenog smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'm tired of these biligurant simians! Ask away, my right-hand chimp. I give you one free wish."

Otto and I smirked. Then Otto turned to the rest of the Hyperforce.

Otto smiled, then turned to Wigglenog, "I wish we had never flown into that infernal space prison to begin with!"

Wigglenog laughed, then realized what Otto said, "What? Whaaaat!?"

I smiled and joined Otto, "You heard the 'chimp', Wigglenog."

"Otto... Tricked him." Gibson smiled.

"He was on our side all along?" Chiro gasped with a smile.

Wigglenog looked at me and noticed my smile, "You knew! You knew!?"

"You can't fool an empath." I answered.

"Noooo!" Wigglenog cried, "It can't be! You bamboozled a wish!"

"And now, you must grant it." Otto told him.

"No!" Wigglenog refused, but his words worked on their own, "I mean... Your wish is my command!"

Wigglenog's body glowed in the same green light as Otto's did. And in an explosion of cosmic power, everything was enveloped in a white light and black out.

* * *

"Oh, drat. Your team wins again, Antauri." Gibson sighed.

"That's 346 games to 4." Otto counted, then smiled, "Wow! You guys are getting pretty good."

"That's 'cause they have Antauri on their team." Chiro pointed out, "This game is getting old, you know."

"You have Ellie on your team." Nova pointed out.

"Yeah, but she always lets you win." Gibson answered, glancing at me, "Just like old times."

Chiro sighed and rested his head into his arms behind him, "I wish-"

I quickly covered Chiro's mouth, "Not another word, Chiro."

"Why? What's the matter, Ellie?" Nova asked me.

I removed my hand and shrugged, "I don't know. For some reason... I'm getting a feeling of deja-vu."

Chiro shrugged, "It's probably nothing." Then he sighed, "Man, I've been bored for weeks."

I looked up to the ceiling of the engine room. Whatever this feeling was, it was really powerful, and must not be taken advantage of.


	10. Big Lug

Big Lug

 **Ellie's POV.**

"If we run out of fuel this far away from civilization, we could drift between the stars for all eternity." Antauri informed us, looking over how much fuel the Super Robot had left, as we flew across the cosmos, still in hunt of the Skeleton King Worm.

"All eternity? That's a trillion billion years longer than I was planning on spending with you guys." Sparx joked with a shrug.

"There's no need to sound so grim, Antauri." I spoke up, "I'm pretty sure there's a pit stop somewhere close-by."

"I got it." Chiro smiled, "We can mine some fuel on this planet."

Chiro showed an image of a large, rock-like planet on our screens.

"We'll never make it." Gibson shook his head, "If Otto is correct..." "We're out of fuel already!" Otto finished in a panic.

"Wait a minute. We're receiving an incoming message." Nova spoke up.

The viewing screen opened to reveal something large, "Got a lug... Have you seen it?" Chiro, the Hyperforce and I looked at each other in confusion, "Everyone likes to see... The Lug."

"Tell him we haven't seen any 'Lug'." Chiro told Nova.

"I can't." Nova answered, "It's a pre-recorded message."

I folded my arms, "Great. It's an advertisement."

"This way to... The Lug." The message ended with a group of the same mechas pointing to the right.

Chiro shrugged, "I guess we better go meet this 'Lug'." Then asked, "What is a lug exactly?"

Everyone shrugged.

"There's nothing about a lug in any of our databases." Gibson answered.

"We might be under attack!" Nova alarmed, "Sensors show a large craft-"

"There it is!" Otto shouted, pointing to the viewing screen.

We turned to the viewing screen and saw a large craft heading toward us.

"Get us out of here!" Chiro instructed.

"It's too late!" Sparx answered, "Brace for impact!"

The spacecraft flew straight toward us. Chiro turned to me, "Ellie! Duck!"

I nodded and waited for the spacecraft to come closer. I moved my head to the side, the Super Robot copied me. The space craft, which was actually no bigger than a bus, passed us easily.

Sparx and Chiro watched in bafflement, as the spacecraft flew past us and flew to a strange station.

"The enemy ship appears to be landing." Nova informed, "An intergalactic truck stop?"

Antauri folded his arms and smiled, "We have found a place to refuel."

"And there's a store!" Otto exclaimed, waving his arms, "We can buy a bunch of snacks!"

"Am I dreaming?" Sparx wondered, "Or is this everything I've always wanted?"

Chiro nodded, "Me too. Let's check it out?"

With that, the Super Robot landed on an empty spot of the truck stop. Chiro and the Monkeys exit the Super Robot and made their way to the store.

"I'll stay behind and refuel the Super Robot." I called.

With that, the Monkeys and Chiro entered the store, leaving me to refuel the Super Robot. While refueling the Super Robot, two cockroach-like creatures came by and checked out the Super Robot.

"Nice ride..." One growled.

"Nice..." The other growled, looking up at the Robot.

I narrowed my eyes at the creatures. They turned to me and the first roared, "Give us your ride!"

"You go monkey-jump in space now! Understand?" The second one roared.

I folded my arms and glared, "I'm sorry. The Super Robot is not for sale." I summoned one of my Ghost Claws in warning, "Do you understand?"

The creatures stepped back in fright, then left me and the Super Robot alone. I withdrew my claw and narrowed my eyes. Something told me I haven't seen the last of those roaches...

After a few minutes, the Super Robot was refueled and we were ready to go. I smiled and closed the cap, "There you go, Super Robot. Ready for the Skeleton King Worm."

 **Thank you, LGHT-00. But, I believe there is something else going on at this truck stop.**

I raised a brow in confusion, then I felt an aura burst and I looked at a black truck. The truck grew appendages, like a large cockroach-like creature, like the ones from before.

It jumped into the air and landed behind me, but it crawled off, instead of attacking me. I folded my arms in confusion, but the Monkeys returned from the store, carrying what looked like a pinball machine. Sun Riders themed, by the color scheme.

I joined the Monkeys, into the Command Center, where they placed the pinball machine near the viewing screen.

Antauri activated his communicators to Chiro, "Chiro, where are you?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Chiro answered, "I just have to... Uh... Take care of something."

"Quickly. Sparx made a rather large purchase at the store." Antauri told him, then closed his communications.

"SPRX-77! The ultimate dominator! Yeah!" Sparx cheered, inflating his ego, "Your game, Antauri. If you dare."

I waved my hand, "You guys have fun. I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

With that, I left the Command Center and entered my quarters. I climbed on to my bed, crossed my legs and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. Within the darkness of my mind, I found myself floating in space. I looked behind myself and saw a large, blue and green planet. It was rich with life and its aura was glowing happily. Until a shadow cast over the planet and I heard screams of horror and fear. I looked above and saw the Skeleton King Worm, hovering over the planet.

I drew my claws, ready to attack, but I found myself that I couldn't move.

"Ellie? Ellie, wake up." I heard a familiar voice call my name.

Everything went dark, and I opened my eyes, to find myself back in my quarters. The sound of knocking reached my ears, "Ellie, wake up."

I rubbed my head and walked over to the door. The door opened to reveal the Hyperforce.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're going to the store, to see if they've seen Chiro." Sparx answered, "We'd like you to come with us."

I nodded and joined the Hyperforce out of the Super Robot and into the store, to talk to the store clerk.

"I told you, no warranty on the pinball machine." The store clerk told us.

"We're not here to complain about the pinball machine." Antauri answered.

"We're looking for our friend." Otto answered.

I nodded, "He's about a few inches taller than me. Black hair with blue eyes. Wore an orange scarf."

"Some tourists told us he got in a big fight with your Lug." Nova explained.

"Last time I saw him, he went in there." The store clerk gestured to a red curtain beside the register.

The Monkeys walked into the curtain. I narrowed my eyes at the store clerk with suspicion, before following the Monkeys. We followed a crooked hallway to a larger room.

"He was very concerned about the state of this Lug creature." Antauri explained about his conversation with Chiro, before communications went dead.

"Perhaps we can reconstruct where he went from here." Gibson suggested.

Suddenly a large, blue creature turned to us and smiled. Sparx turned and pointed, "Yes. There's the Lug."

The creature jogged in place, roaring with a large smile on its face. It felt like it was happy and relieved to see us. The creature had large blue eyes. Wore an orange scarf around its neck, torn orange gloves and torn boots. Alongside a large box over its face.

"It appears to be trying to communicate with us." Gibson noticed.

The creature pointed to itself and made gurgling noises. This only confused the Monkeys. It took a step closer to us, but got shocked back an electric fence, created by four generators in a square formation around the creature.

"You poor thing!" I gasped, "Are you alright?"

The Lug looked at me and smiled, pointing to itself again.

"How could Chiro have a fight with the Lug?" Nova asked, "It's locked up in this energy cell."

"We should check outside again." Otto suggested.

"Wait..." Antauri spoke up, his eyes not leaving the Lug, "This creature... There... There's something about him of the Power Primate..."

I narrowed my eyes at the creature, "You're right, Antauri. I sense it too. It feels like the Power Primate is... Crying..."

Antauri's eyes widen, "It knows where Chiro is!"

Sparx walked toward the creature, "Where is he? What have you done with Chiro!?"

Antauri shook his head, "I don't understand, but... Chiro is inside of him!"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, Antauri. Something's... Off."

"Do you think... Maybe... It ate Chiro?" Otto asked.

I shook my head, "No! Something else is going on." I narrowed my eyes at the creature. The creature looked at me. A light green flame engulfed his body and I could hear Chiro's voice in my head...

 _Ellie! Can you hear me? It's me! Chiro!_

"We're gonna find out!" Nova spoke up, using her fists to disable to energy generators. Then she turned to the creature, "Where's Chiro?!"

The creature cried, pointing to itself again. I folded my arms at the creature.

"I think he's saying he ate him!" Otto frowned, "Gross! I'm gonna make him spit Chiro out!"

"Otto, no!" I called.

But Otto ignored me and leaped to kick the creature in the shoulder. The creature whacked Otto into the ground, then grabbed me.

"Ellie!" Nova cried in worry.

The creature looked at me and gurgled gibberish at me. My eyes met his. I summoned my one of my Ghost Claws and entered my Ghost Mode, " **Phantom Shade!** "

I phased through the creature's head and landed on the ground, returning to normal. I opened my eyes and clutched my head, as memories and feelings rushed through me like a shower of ice cold water.

"Ellie! You okay?" Gibson asked me.

I closed my eyes, trying to slow down the memories and search through the feelings. The Monkeys leaped toward the creature and attacked it. In my mind, I was about to find a certain memory and feeling that explained everything.

The Lug _IS_ Chiro!

" **Lady Tomahawk!** " Nova pounded her fists into the ground releasing an energy attack, knocking the creature into a wall.

"Careful now." Antauri told the Monkeys, "We want to take him alive."

" **Nether Shield!** " I summoned one my Ghost Claws and raised it in between the Monkeys and Chiro, creating a large shield and black and green energy around Chiro, in the shape of a large raven. The Monkeys and Chiro took a step back from the shield. The Monkeys turned to me.

"Ellie? What do you think you're doing?" Sparx asked me.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake." I answered, getting back to my feet and walked toward Chiro, "This creature didn't eat Chiro. It _is_ Chiro."

Chiro smiled and clapped his hands.

"How can you be so sure?" Nova asked me.

"Remember what Gibson said about my phasing abilities allow me to meld minds with the one I phase through?" I asked. Chiro and Antauri nodded, "Well, I took a chance and meld minds with this creature."

"And?" Gibson asked.

"I found a memory and feeling that made sense to me." I smiled at Chiro, "The day we met Jinmay. Remember, Chiro?"

Chiro smiled at me, then his eyes turned sad. The Monkeys' eyes widen and turned to Chiro. I lowered the shield.

"What happened to you, Chiro?" Nova asked.

Chiro shrugged his shoulders, then looked around. Then he pointed to something resting on the boxes on his left. I looked and saw what looked like a modified, double-barreled, laser gun. I took the gun and saw the settings were put of a frowning red face. I switched it to the happy blue face and aimed it at Chiro.

"Hold your breath, Chiro." I warned him. Chiro stood still and closed his eyes.

I pulled the trigger and fired a laser blast at Chiro. Direct hit. His body was enveloped by a white light and started shrinking. The light vanished and Chiro was back to normal. Chiro sighed in relief, got back to his feet and threw his arms around me.

"Thank you, Ellie! Thank you." He thanked me, "I knew you would figure it out."

I smiled, "You can't fool an empath." Whoa... Deja-vu...

Chiro let go of me and turned to the Monkeys, "Now we've gotta go stop those Cravian Brothers."

With that, the Monkeys and I followed Chiro to the back of the store, where three men were packing a truck. One of the men was the store clerk.

They noticed us coming and Chiro shouted, "Don't let them get away!"

The men boarded the truck and drove off. Chiro, the Hyperforce and I came to a stop. Antauri and I looked at each other and nodded. We held hands, summoned our Ghost Claws with our free hands and used our combined psychokinesis to grab the truck. The truck tried to fight back, but Antauri and my combined power of psychokinesis was too strong.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Super Robot...***_

"Thanks for all your help, Hyperforce." Chiro's friend thanked, "Business is way up, since we got our new lugs." A spotlight hit Chiro's friend, as he grabbed a microphone and gestured to a large curtain, "Here they are." The curtain fell and revealed the Cravian Brothers joined together with three boxes, "Three lugs are definitely better than one."

With that, the communications went back to stand-by.

"We would like to apologize to you, Chiro." Antauri told Chiro, "You were trying to right an injustice." He turned to the others, who looked ashamed with themselves, "And your Monkey Team was too busy playing a silly game to help."

But there was no reply. The Monkeys and I turned to our leader, "Chiro?"

Of course, Chiro was playing with the Sun Rider's pinball machine, "Yeah... Just a minute... I'm busy."

He tiled the pinball machine and the Monkeys gave him a collective smile. Chiro chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

I folded my arms and smiled. I'm glad that everyone and everything was alright...


	11. Prototype

Prototype

 **Ellie's POV.**

"Each planet in this quadrant fell to the corrupting influence of the Skeleton King Worm's passage." Antauri frowned, as we traveled to a quadrant of planets that have been turned dark and dangerous, "Each one virtually laid to waste in this... Corrupted zone."

My hands balled into fists of anger and a white flame engulfed them. "We have to end this, before any more damage is done to the universe!"

Antauri nodded in agreement.

Gibson typed into the viewing screen, "I'm picking up faint traces of the Worm's energy. I believe that I can precisely calculate its present location."

"And if we do that, we might be able to launch a surprise attack coming out of Hyper-boost Warp." Chiro smiled.

"That's just crazy enough to work!" Sparx smiled.

"Power up the Hyper-boost engines!" Chiro instructed.

"Affirmative!" Otto answered, as he pulled a lever, and... everyone took their seats.

"Monkey Team, prepare for warp!" Chiro told us.

The Super Robot picked up speed and prepared to enter Hyper-space. I gasped, as everything around me went black.

 **I... Know this quadrant! I have to see... I want to see...**

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

"On my command... Five... Four..." I started, until, the Super Robot started shaking violently, "What's happening?"

"We're veering off course!" Nova answered.

Otto leaped out of his seat and ran to the control console. He tried pulling the lever again, but the Super Robot wasn't responding. Nova and Sparx join him.

"An evil force is taking over the Robot!" Sparx exclaimed, "Should've seen that coming!"

"What?" Gibson gasped, getting our attention, "This can't be! According to my data, it seems as if the Super Robot is in control."

Antauri and I turned to Ellie. She looked like she has fallen asleep. This has happened before. The Monkeys and I walked over to Ellie's sleeping form. Her fur gained a bluish hue. Just like when the Super Robot took over her body back with the alien probe.

The Super Robot flew toward a snowy planet, to a part of the planet, where it was all machinery. Ellie opened her eyes, they were glowing a light blue, just like the Super Robot's eyes. She left her seat and looked out the viewing screen. The Monkeys and I joined her.

"Where are we?" Otto asked.

Gibson checked his scanner, "Analysis reports that we've landed on Kathiri-Takara. A planet in the Corrupted Zone. It was once rich in metals, but has been largely depleted for quite some time."

"What on Shuggarzoom could have made the Super Robot come here?" I wondered.

"Perhaps the Super Robot's needs brought him here." Antauri answered, glancing at Ellie, whose eyes have not left the viewing screen.

"To this run down rock?" Sparx asked.

"There's more than meets the eye, SPRX-77." Ellie answered with a robotic undertone, "I need to see this planet. I want to see this planet."

The Super Robot landed in a clearing within the city. Gibson checked his scanner again, "Instruments detect no lifeforms."

Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"Are you sure about that?" Nova asked.

"There's absolutely no sign of any biological entities." Gibson nodded.

Suddenly, the ground under the Super Robot's feet was starting to shake violently. The Monkeys and I struggled to keep our balance. Nova checked the locator, "Something is closing in fast!"

"Battle Stations!" I instructed.

The Monkeys and I took our stations and prepared for whatever was coming for us. Ellie stayed in the Command Center.

"Sparx, ready the Mega-Missiles!" I told Sparx.

The Super Robot stretched its arms out wide, readying the Mega-Missiles.

"Mega-Missiles are armed and set." Sparx replied.

"It's almost here!" Nova alarmed, "300... 200...100!"

Out of the snow emerged another Super Robot. It had darker metal armor, glowing green eyes and a similar face.

"It's like looking into a mirror." Otto gasped.

"Yeah... A creepy, freaky, fun-house mirror." Sparx replied.

The dark Super Robot's eyes glowed red and it raised its fists. The Super Robot braced itself.

"Monkey Team, ready for battle!" I told the Monkeys.

However, the darker Super Robot turned away from us and started attacking thin air.

"Wait! It's after us!" Antauri spoke up. The Super Robot caught a still image of the darker Super Robot and there was a blurry image of something flying around it.

"Gibson, enhance the image." I told Gibson The image was enhanced and the blurred image was an even smaller robot, in a similar design as Ellie's Body-Synch Simulator armor, "What is that?"

With two energy orbs, the smaller robot launched itself toward the darker Super Robot at great speed. Pierced straight through the darker Super Robot's mouth.

"Whoa... He just turned himself into a slingshot!" I gasped.

"Impressive." Antauri answered.

The darker Super Robot started attacking the air, trying to grab the smaller robot.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt." Sparx spoke up.

The smaller robot repeated the slingshot move, but the darker Super Robot fired eye-lasers at him. The smaller robot fell to the ground. The darker Super Robot aimed to finish the smaller robot, but our Super Robot caught the attack.

The darker Super Robot aimed another punch, but our Super Robot took a step back and then delivered a shoulder tackle, knocking the darker Super Robot into the snow. The darker Super Robot got back to its feet and aimed its own torso-cannons at our Super Robot.

"Torso-Cannons! Fire!" I shouted.

Both Super Robots fired their Torso-Cannons. Both weapons met in the middle, causing an explosion which knocked both Super Robots back into the snow. The smaller robot rejoined the fight and launched itself into the darker Super Robot's left eye.

"Lasertron Fury!" I instructed.

The Super Robot fired its Lasertron Fury straight through the darker Super Robot's chest. The darker Super Robot fell back into the snow and exploded, defeated. The smaller robot flew to meet the Super Robot eye to eye for a few moments, then he flew off.

"You're welcome." Nova frowned.

"After him!" I instructed.

The Super Robot took off into the air and followed the smaller robot. The Super Robot followed the smaller robot toward the taller building. until he flew too fast and disappeared in the snow.

"We lost him!" I frowned.

"I can track his quasar-energy reading!" Gibson offered.

"No." Ellie answered, "We're where he wanted us to see."

The Super Robot landed on the building. The Monkeys, Ellie and I left our stations and exit the Super Robot, to enter the building.

"This must be its hideout." I summarized.

Ellie walked forward and raised her hand. The door opened, allowing us entry. I gasped in shock. Inside was a large corridor of mechanics and computers. Ellie was first to enter. The Monkeys and I quickly followed behind her.

"I'm picking up his quasar-energy reading from..." Gibson pointed ahead, "That direction."

Suddenly, there was an alarm. The lights switched on to reveal a tall glass column with a brain inside. Seven optic-like things emerged from the brain and reached toward the Monkeys, Ellie and I.

"Cybernetic monkeys?" A voice spoke from the brain, "I can scarcely believe my ocular interface."

"I concur." Gibson replied.

Diamond-shaped screens showed the Super Robot.

"The prototype!" The voice gasped, "It has returned!"

"The prototype?" I repeated, "You mean you know where the Super Robot came from?"

"Of course. It came from right here." The voice answered, "From this very laboratory. And I was one of its creators."

"You say you are _one_ of its creators?" Antauri asked.

"Three great minds worked together, to create the ultimate fighting robot." The voice answered, "The Super Robot was our first success. Or... It would've been... If you haven't stolen it!"

The optics retracted into the darkness and the Monkeys, Ellie and I were surrounded by large metallic walls.

"Stolen? Hold on a micron!" Sparx shouted, "We didn't take him."

"Junichiro Oda and LGHT-00 found me on the planet Shuggarzoom with the Hyperforce inside." Ellie explained, still with the robotic undertone.

I nodded in agreement.

Otto nodded, "Yeah! We just woke in them."

"You are able to control the prototype?" The voice asked. The walls lifted and returned into the darkness, "LGHT-00? I know that model name." Seven seats, similar to the Command Center of the Super Robots, emerged from the ground.

"Take a seat." The voice told us, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am... Dr. Takeuchi. You have arrived at a very crucial moment."

The Monkeys, Ellie and I took a seat each and the seats elevated us to meet the brain in the tube.

"That robotic menace, out there, is trying to destroy me." The voice explained.

"Oh. Don't worry. We took out that big bully." Nova assured.

"No. You destroyed one of my robots." The voice answered, "It was protecting me from that little plague of malfunctioning circuitry!"

"Say what now?!" I exclaimed.

"The robots on this planet are controlled by my brain." The voice explained, "Except for the Prometheus 5." The screens shouted an image of three men, Two of them were from a foreign origin, and the third looked like... Ellie's father? I turned to Ellie to see she was paying very close attention.

"When we first started the Prometheus Project, we worked together as one." The voice explained, "Pooling all our genius. Even so, it took 15 years... Until finally, the Prometheus Prototype was complete. Born alongside a baby, white monkey, originally named LGHT-00. The monkey merged its powerful soul with the prototype."

I gasped in shock and glanced at Ellie once again. She was originally a monkey? How did she become human? How did she merge her soul with the Super Robot?

"Then one of my colleagues mysteriously disappeared. And so did the prototype and the baby monkey." The voice continued.

Ellie blinked and her eyes returned to their normal sapphire color, "Father!" She clutched her head, and looked like she was in pain.

"Prof. Maezono and I carried on." The voice continued, "And improved our designs. Each model became more compact. And even... More deadly. Finally, we reached the combination of all our work. The Prometheus 5. We had created to deadliest fighting robot in the universe."

"This is all rather extraordinary and incredibly fascinating." Gibson spoke up, "But I'm curious as to how you came to be a... Disembodied brain?"

"We were in the midst of a crucial experiment." The voice answered, "When the Prometheus 5 malfunctioned, causing an explosion that destroyed the laboratory. And me. My body was gone. But my brain managed to survive. Sadly... Prof. Maezono was not as fortunate. Now our insane creation will annihilate anything that comes near it."

"Strange..." Antauri spoke up, "It didn't try to destroy us."

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

The throbbing in my head subsided, and I looked at the brain. Suddenly, the room shook violently. The screens showed the Prometheus 5 attacking the building.

"The Prometheus 5!" Dr. Takeuchi gasped, "It must be stopped! Use the prototype to destroy him!"

Chiro and the Monkeys nodded. We exit the building. I looked back at the brain and narrowed my eyes.

"To the Super Robot!" Chiro instructed.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and took our stations. The Monkeys and Chiro piloted the Super Robot to stop Prometheus 5 from attacking the building. Prometheus 5 dived toward us, but the Super Robot jumped out of the way, causing the little robot to strike the ground.

Super Robot. We need to find out who's telling the truth here.

 **I agree, LGHT-00. We have to keep this Prometheus 5 still enough to talk.**

Leave it to me!

Prometheus 5 launched into the air and fired a pair of lasers at the Super Robot.

"Hit him with an Antenna Blast!" Chiro instructed.

"The Antenna Blast isn't responding." Antauri answered.

 **LGHT-00!**

"Got nothing!" Sparx answered.

"Target System is not responding!" Gibson informed.

An explosion and it knocked the Super Robot into the snow. I pressed a few buttons on the controls and took full control of the Super Robot.

"None of the weapon systems are!" Nova alerted.

"Oh no! Here he comes!" Otto shouted.

"Ellie!" Chiro called.

Prometheus 5 slingshot himself toward the Super Robot. I raised my hand and balled it into a fist. Super Robot copied and successfully grabbed Prometheus 5. I brought Prometheus 5 up to the Super Robot's face and he opened his head casing to reveal his metallic brain. Multiple lights extended from the brain and flashed in a combination of colors. The Super Robot replied by blinking its eyes.

Something about trying to have a deeper understanding of what's going on.

Super Robot, let him in. I wish to meld minds with him.

 **Very well.**

The Super Robot opened my station and let Prometheus 5 enter. Prometheus 5 entered my station and I extended my hands to him, opening my casing to reveal my mechanical brain. Hesitant, Prometheus 5 placed his hands over mine and we connected brains. I could see through his memories and he could see through mine, well as much as I can remember.

Super Robot, get us out of here.

 **Very well, LGHT-00.**

With that, the Super Robot flew us to the other side of the robotic city. Away from 'Dr. Takeuchi'. To a large field of robotic remains. With the meld complete, Prometheus 5 and I disconnected brains and we exit my station, landing on the ground.

Prometheus 5 turned to the Super Robot and spoke, "You gonna get out here, or what? I don't have all day!"

"It's okay." I assured, "He's not gonna hurt us."

After a few seconds, the Monkeys and Chiro exit the Super Robot.

"I'm not so sure about this." Sparx answered.

"I sense that Ellie is telling the truth." Antauri replied, "The Prometheus 5 means us no harm."

"Uh... Did you not see the freaky wires shooting out of his head?" Otto asked.

Chiro exit the Super Robot and threw his arms around me, "Ellie! Thank Shuggarzoom!" He released the hug and looked at me, "Are you hurt? No glitches or malfunctions?"

"I'm fine, Chiro. More than fine." I assured with a smile.

"I tried to establish a connection with you, but it didn't work." Prometheus 5 explained, "You robot monkeys are just so... Basic."

Chiro glared at Prometheus 5 and pushed me behind him, "What have you done to Ellie?"

Prometheus 5 looked at me, "Ellie? Is that what they call you? I prefer LGHT-00, but it's your name."

"It's short for Eleanor. It's Greek for 'Shining' or 'Light'." I explained.

"Huh... Somehow that sounds better." Prometheus 5 smirked, then explained, "LGHT-00 and my prototype detected my electric-brain frequency pattern. Then came here to access my my memory eshilant." He looked at me, "It was LGHT-00 who activated the mind-merge."

"The what-merge?!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Her mind, Monkey Boy." Prometheus 5 answered.

The Monkeys raised a brow at the robot. Prometheus 5 and I turned to the Super Robot.

 **LGHT-00, Prometheus 5... They deserve to know the truth.**

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Prometheus 5 nodded.

 **We all need to know...**

"Alright. Fine." Prometheus 5 nodded.

Nova looked at Super Robot and turned to Prometheus 5 and I, "The Super Robot... He talks to you?"

"You got it, Nova." Prometheus answered.

I nodded, "I'm not sure how, but I think it's because we have the same soul."

"My prototype, here, tells me Gibson's supposed to be the smart one." Prometheus 5 remarks.

Gibson placed his hands on his hips and glared, "There's no need to be rude." Then he realized something, "How did you know our names?"

Prometheus glanced at me, "Information interflow. Now LGHT-00 knows everything about me, where my prototype and she comes from, and what's happened here." He turned to Chiro, "And I know all about you." Then glanced back at me, "Although there are some memories that seem to be locked away."

I shrugged with a small smile.

"And I know all about you!" Chiro answered, "How you've managed to destroy nearly everything else on this planet. Dr. Takeuchi warned us."

"Chiro, that..." I started with a sad look, "That wasn't Takeuchi."

"Let's see." Prometheus 5 asked, "Were you talking to a human being with a face, or a disgusting heap of evil brain on a plate?"

"It was a brain heap, for sure." Otto answered.

"Follow me." Prometheus told us, then started walking into a broken robot's torso.

Chiro, the Monkeys and I followed him deeper into the torso, until we reached a room with a computer. Prometheus 5 switched on the computer, with showed the scientist with the black hair over his eyes, "That is Dr. Takeuchi."

"You mean the brain was lying to us?" Sparx asked.

"Why would Prof. Maezono pretend to be Dr. Takeuchi?" Antauri asked.

"Because Prof. Maezono wanted you to do his dirty work!" Prometheus 5 answered, "The truth is he was building the ultimate fighting robot for one purpose: Himself!" Then he explained his story, "I had only been activated for two days, when Prof. Maiezono tried to transplant his evil consciousness into my robotic body. Dr. Takeuchi tried to stop him, but Prof. Maezono's triggered a lethal power surge, destroying the laboratory and Dr. Takeuchi! From then on, I've been locked in battle with Prof. Maezono. He tries to destroy me, I keep his evil prototypes from leaving here. I won't let Dr. Takeuchi's sacrifice be in vain."

 **My life... My creators... ALL A LIE!**

The Super Robot pounded his fists into the ground, causing the ground to shake.

"Prometheus 5." I started, "I... I have to know... Prof. Maezono mentioned a white monkey being born the same time the Super Robot was created. Merged souls with it. Was he telling the truth about that?"

Prometheus 5 looked at me, then grimly nodded, "I'm afraid so, LGHT-00."

I lowered my head. Suddenly, the ground shook again and an army of super robots emerged from the ground and surrounded us.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I charged out of the robot, "Battle stations!" Chiro instructed.

Prometheus 5 flew in front of us, "Wait! My prototype and I will handle the robot army."

"What? You and the Super Robot? But how?" Chiro exclaimed.

"You and the Monkey Team get back to the complex and stop Prof. Maezono!" Prometheus 5 instructed.

Gibson nodded, "Chiro, he's right. The only way to stop this madness is to shut down the central computer."

Chiro smiled and snapped his finger, "Okay. Let's do it."

I raised my hand, "I'm gonna help the Super Robot and Prometheus 5."

"Are you sure?" Chiro asked me.

I nodded, "I'm not gonna let my brothers take on an army on their own."

Chiro nodded, "Okay. Be careful."

With that, the Monkeys and Chiro left to make their way to the complex. Prometheus 5, the Super Robot and I stayed behind to take on the robot army.

With a combined effort and combined powers, Prometheus 5, the Super Robot and I took out most of the robot army. My heard started throbbing and I felt like I was getting shocked.

"LGHT-00! What's wrong?" Prometheus 5 asked me.

"Prof. Maezono..." I gasped, "He's got the Monkey Team!"

"Well, let's go help them!" Prometheus 5 told us.

The Super Robot and I nodded and we made our way to the complex. The Super Robot punched his way in and shut down the main systems. Prometheus 5, the Super Robot and I were eye-to-eye with Prof. Maezono.

"My prototype and LGHT-00 want answers, and so do I!" Prometheus 5 told the brain in a jar, "You helped create us!"

I nodded, "Dr. Takeuchi and my father were supposed to be your friends! Prometheus 5 and the Super Robot were your legacy! And you destroyed it."

"Time for the big payback, Professor!" Prometheus 5 told Prof. Maezono.

"Not yet, my son!" The brain answered, morphing his stand into a rocket ship, "My mind moves too quickly for you."

Prometheus 5 readied an energy orb for Prof. Maezono, but I put my hand over his shoulder and canceled his attack with my psychokinesis.

"What are you doing!?" Prometheus 5 asked me.

Prof. Maezono fled off-planet, laughing.

Prometheus 5 took hold on my shoulders and shook me, "Why did you stop me?! He deserved it! You should've let me destroy him!"

"Then you'll be no better than him." I pointed out, "There's nowhere he can hide now."

"You... I..." Prometheus let go of me and sulked, "You're right. Burn your circuits, you're right."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Bit Later...***_

"You should come with us, Slingshot." Chiro offered Prometheus 5, "We could use your help fighting the Skeleton King Worm."

Prometheus 5 shook his head, "I can't. Prof. Maezono is out there, somewhere. And I intend to find him."

Chiro nodded with a smile, "I understand." Then turned to the Monkey Team and I, "Let's go. We've got a job to do."

With that, he and the Monkeys made their way to the Super Robot.

I smiled at Prometheus 5, "Thank you for helping me, Prometheus. You, the Super Robot and I make quite a good team."

 **That is where you are wrong, LGHT-00.**

Prometheus and I turned to the Super Robot, "Oh?"

 **We're already part of a great team. A family.**

A smile grew on my face, "Yeah. A family." Then Prometheus 5 threw his arms around me, "Prometheus 5, what are you doing?"

"I saw Chiro do this and I wanted to know what it was about." Prometheus answered, "It feels... Nice."

I smiled and hugged Prometheus 5 back. He released the hug and I entered the Super Robot, ready to fight the Skeleton King Worm.


End file.
